


Writober 2020

by aletheialoki



Category: DCU (Comics), Elsewhere University (Webcomic), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Horror, Introspection, Roleplaying Character, Urban Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletheialoki/pseuds/aletheialoki
Summary: A collection of short works for Writober 2020 as organized by Fanwriter.it. Italian only! (:
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it





	1. Writober, Day 1: Luna

La luna è come una piccola falce che lacera la notte a metà, ma nuvole stracciate la velano di quando in quando, come per nasconderne l'indecenza. Le stelle si vedono a malapena, e Nellie respira a fondo. Questo va bene. Quando la luna è piccola e affilata, ricorda che questa è la realtà, e che tutto il resto è lontano e inesistente.

La città è illuminata dalle luci elettriche, finte come le foto delle modelle sui giornali. C'è qualcosa di fondamentalmente opaco nella loro luce, come se illuminassero attraverso uno strato di polvere: anche questo va bene. La realtà è opaca, satinata, con una qualità di indifferenza che la fa sentire al sicuro. Ora che si avvicina la notte, sente una stretta graduale sulle costole; la morsa dell'ansia che si avvicina. Per quanto possa rimandare, prima o poi dovrà dormire: è assoluto, inevitabile, come la forza di gravità, o come il fatto che se torna a casa senza soldi, Martin la picchierà.  
Lei non vuole essere picchiata, e non vuole nemmeno dormire: ma entrambe sono fatti inevitabili, che si possono solo rimandare.  
Ha rimandato il dormire per quasi un giorno intero, ed ora sente le palpebre pesanti. Nemmeno il caffè può più nulla contro i suoi sbadigli. Le fanno male le gambe, le braccia sono pesanti. Sa che c'è un punto sicuro: una bizzarra scelta di progettazione lascia una nicchia, a circa tre metri d'altezza, lungo il muro di un palazzo. Se si arrampica un po' – e lei è brava ad arrampicarsi – può rannicchiarsi lì, coperta dal tetto e con l'impianto di riscaldamento che scalda il muro dietro di lei. Ha già dormito lì. È in un vicoletto senza punti d'interesse. Non ci passa mai nessuno.

Il vicolo è vuoto – come sempre.  
Il posto è vuoto – come sempre.  
E come sempre, lei si arrampica, nonostante le braccia stanche di sonno, e si raggomitola nella nicchia. I suoi occhi si chiudono subito. È troppo stanca per resistere ancora.

* * *

La Luna risplende enorme nel cielo: luminosa come se fosse d'argento, illumina con dolcezza un cielo blu come velluto. Le Stelle luccicano come brillanti, bisbigliando storie al Vento ridente, che rotea e corre fra gli steli d'erba.  
_Figlia_ , sussurra la Luna con dolcezza, accogliendola nell'Oltre. _Bentornata.  
__Bentornata!_ , cantano le Stelle, e Nellie rabbrividisce, mostrando i canini ed accucciandosi, le orecchie appiattite sul cranio. Il suo corpo è solo una delle tante stranezze di questi sogni. Sente il Vento accarezzarla, sente la sua volontà di rassicurarla, ma lei non ha nessun interesse. Non vuole essere rassicurata. Vuole solo dei sogni normali.  
Il luogo dall'altra parte del sonno è... diverso. Ha una qualità vibrante che alla realtà sembra sempre mancare, come se qualcuno l'avesse verniciato per far risaltare i colori. Ogni cosa che vede le appare come le macro delle fotografie professionali, o i filmati dei documentari in TV: troppo a fuoco, troppo dettagliato, come se fosse finto e qualcuno avesse perso fin troppo tempo dietro a qualcosa che, invece, dovrebbe essere semplice e spoglio. Ma la cosa peggiore, per lei, sono le altre voci.

Li sente ululare al Vento, chiamarsi a vicenda: lontani, molto lontani da dov'è lei, ma mai a sufficienza. Sempre troppo vicini, con le loro voci che le fanno vibrare le zampe e la gola. _Sono qui!_ , vorrebbe dire. Ma poi, ogni volta, si chiede: e poi?  
Prima o poi dovrà pure svegliarsi.  
Vale davvero la pena? Vale davvero la pena di seguire il suo istinto? E se in qualche modo, questo la cambiasse anche dall'altra parte? Se diventasse come un lupo, una cosa fatta di istinti, e non potesse tornare indietro?  
E se... e se non succedesse nulla di brutto, e fosse davvero felice, e poi dovesse tornare alla realtà? Come farebbe a sopportarla, allora?

I lupi non piangono, e Nellie non ulula. Ma può correre, e sotto la triste luce della Luna, che si riflette sulla sua schiena come una carezza, scappa più lontano che può, e aspetta il risveglio.


	2. Writober, Day 2: Radio

Il gracchiare della radio rimbalza sulle pareti della stanza, colpendola da ogni direzione. È un suono ripetitivo, con un sottofondo di statica che sembra graffiare i timpani. Vorrebbe poterlo abbassare, o anche solo spegnere.  
Si sente nervosa e irritata, e non sa esattamente il motivo. Di sicuro, il suono della radio non l'aiuta, nemmeno in quelle poche frasi di canzone che riesce ad afferrare. Una specie di canzone d'amore pop, le sembra; non che si possa giudicare molto precisamente con quattro frasi in croce.  
La stanza è scura, e fredda, e non c'è nessun rumore, a parte quello della radio. La cosa è familiare, anche se si trova a chiedersi, sovrappensiero, da dove venga quella grossa macchia di umidità sul muro. È sempre stata lì, e semplicemente non ci ha fatto caso? O è una novità dal piano di sopra? Non sembra importante, così scarta il pensiero.  
Dalla finestra opaca intravvede luci che lampeggiano. _Ah, dev'essere notte. Stupida insegna..._ I suoni esterni sono ovattati, come se una coperta li soffocasse. _Beh, sono molto in alto._ Le arrivano a malapena, filtrati dall'altezza e dalla cappa di umidità: il suono delle auto, voci incomprensibili per la distanza, risate che sembrano più ricordi che realtà. Sirene della polizia, distanti e quasi piacevoli. Almeno, non sono la radio.

«Permesso?» La voce è sommessa, quasi intimidita. Si volta di scatto, sorpresa. Sulla porta d'ingresso, una ragazza in tuta grigia, con dei capelli color pesca che immagina siano una parrucca; ha una spessa linea nera disegnata sugli occhi, che nella penombra ne maschera i lineamenti. «Posso entrare?» La ragazza la fissa, e attende.

 _...ma parli con me?_ La ragazza annuisce.

«Sì. Posso entrare? È casa tua, no?»

 _Sì, è casa mia._ Si guarda attorno. _Entra pure._ La ragazza attraversa la cornice della porta, anche se la porta vera e propria manca da un po'. _Chi sei?_

«Mi chiamo Lexy», sorride la ragazza. «Ma è una specie di segreto.»

 _Ah_ , sospira lei, _sei una vigilante. Come Batman._ Lexy annuisce.  
«Non proprio come Batman», ridacchia, «ma sì, più o meno. Tu come ti chiami?» Per qualche secondo è in difficoltà. Come si chiama? È parecchio che nessuno le chiede il suo nome.  
_...Susan_ , risponde alla fine. _Sono Susan. Grazie di averlo chiesto._ Lexy le sorride di nuovo. Ha un sorriso amichevole cordiale; ora che la vede meglio, deve avere poco più di vent'anni. Vent'anni sono pochi. A vent'anni si dovrebbe pensare all'università, ai ragazzi, a cose frivole. Ma Lexy non sembra molto frivola. Pulisce via un po' di cartacce e pezzi di plastica da terra, poi siede a gambe incrociate di fronte a lei, guardandola.

«Raccontami la tua storia, Susan», la incoraggia. «Dimmi cosa posso fare per te.» La domanda la confonde.

 _Quale storia?_ Negli occhi neri della ragazza c'è una punta di tristezza.

«Raccontami la storia di come sei morta. Se vuoi.» Le parole la colpiscono come sassi, tanto che indietreggia di un passo. La storia di com'è morta. È davvero morta? Non può essere: lei si sente... si sente...

 _Ero molto triste_ , si trova a sussurrare. _Ero sola..._ sono _sola. E mi avevano licenziata. Non conoscevo nessuno. Mi sentivo molto sola..._

«Mi dispiace, Susan.» La voce ha una nota di sincero dispiacere.

 _E mi sentivo come un fantasma_ , prosegue lei, piano, _come se fossi morta senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, e ho pensato... ho pensato..._ Il suo sguardo si sposta verso il letto. Il letto, ovviamente, non c'è più. È rimasta la struttura, la parte che nessuno ha toccato. Qualcuno deve aver portato via il suo corpo, ma lei nemmeno se n'è accorta: quand'è successo? Un anno fa? Dieci? A nessuno è importato, nemmeno a lei, e di sicuro nessuno l'ha pianta. _Forse ho preso qualcosa_ , continua pensosa. _Non mi ricordo bene. Devo essere morta, e non me ne sono nemmeno resa conto._ Gli occhi della ragazza sono lucidi, come se stesse per piangere: la cosa quasi la sorprende. La radio vacilla per un istante, il suono che sembra placarsi per un momento. _Oh! L'hai sentita? L'hai sentita anche tu?_ Si guarda attorno.

«La radio?», mormora Lexy, deglutendo. «Sì. La sentono tutti. Per quello nessuno è venuto a vivere qui, sai?» Irrilevante. Se solo riuscisse a far tacere quella stupida radio...

 _Credo fosse accesa quando sono morta? Forse mi ha uccisa qualcuno? Almeno si sarebbe accorto che esistevo._ Sbatte le palpebre. _Oh, questa mi è uscita davvero patetica._

«Solo triste, Susan. Non patetica.» Un respiro profondo, e la vede asciugarsi gli occhi con la manica della felpa. «Cosa ti serve? Non credo che tu voglia stare qui...»

 _Non lo so_ , risponde, scrollando le spalle. _Non avevo nemmeno capito di essere morta, fino ad ora._ Esita. _No, cioè... immagino di averlo saputo tutto il tempo, ecco. Ma non volevo saperlo._ Si guarda attorno, immagini del suo vecchio appartamento si sovrappongono alla realtà. Era piccolo, e non molto bello; ma era confortevole, e l'aveva pagato poco. Era tranquillo, e la luce del sole illuminava l'angolo cucina fin dall'alba. _Credo fossero gli anni '90_ , aggiunge poi, riflettendo. _E nessuno se n'è accorto per settimane..._ , continua, mentre i ricordi le si ripresentano casuali, come una manciata di perle gettate a terra. _Nessuno si è accorto che mancavo._ Un respiro profondo. _A nessuno importa._

«A me importa», la contraddice Lexy, tirando su col naso. «Mi dispiace che tu ti sia sentita sola. Credo che succeda a tutti, a volte, ma...» Si guarda attorno, imitandola; la realtà divora l'immagine del passato: l'appartamento è scuro e sporco, una di quelle scene dove, in TV, vanno a farsi i drogati. «Mi dispiace che tu fossi da sola, Susan. Mi dispiace davvero, e vorrei aver potuto fare qualcosa per te, ma...» Susan scrolla le spalle.

_Non importa, non sono importante._

«Tutti sono importanti», la contraddice lei, accigliata. «Anche tu. Ed io sono triste per te, quindi non è vero che a nessuno è importato.» Un respiro profondo, quasi imitasse il suo di prima. La differenza è che a Lexy serve, e a lei no. «A me importa», conclude con forza, asciugandosi di nuovo gli occhi con la manica.

A quelle parole, Susan svanisce; la musica gracchiante della radio si spegne, e la radiolina rossa da cui proveniva arrugginisce tutto d'un botto. Nell'improvviso silenzio della stanza, ancor più spettrale dopo anni di musica sommessa, Lexy si alza e si soffia il naso. Parlare coi fantasmi è quasi sempre devastante, la visione dall'interno dell'infelicità o della paura di qualcuno, e la lascia a pezzi, col cuore pesante come un macigno.  
Ma qualcuno dovrà pure occuparsi anche di loro, no?


	3. Writober, Day 3: Scultura

Jocelyn sente un brivido di freddo salirle lungo la schiena.  
La cosa non sarebbe di per sé così strana, visto che Londra in inverno non è proprio definibile come un luogo tiepido. Tuttavia, è ben conscia che il motivo non è la temperatura.  
Distesa sul divano in mutande e maglia di un pigiama non suo, sta svogliatamente navigando il suo feed di Tumblr. O meglio, _stava_.  
Karin e lei non sono precisamente amiche.  
Si conoscono... principalmente di nome. Anzi, nemmeno: perché lei, di Karin, sa nome e cognome, mentre Karin, di lei, conosce solo lo username, PinkestArcher. Ma hanno interagito un po' di volte, e hanno scambiato quattro chiacchiere via messaggio privato. Sa che è giovane, un anno o due meno di lei, e che vive in una cittadina al confine con la Scozia. Comesichiama. Ora le sfugge.  
La cosa interessante è che Karin scolpisce la creta. Il suo Tumblr è pieno di studi, work in progress e lavori completati, ed è davvero, davvero brava. In genere, i suoi soggetti sono personaggi di videogiochi o telefilm, anche anime di quando in quando. Lavori che se Joss si ferma a pensarci, le viene male alle mani solo a immaginare di farli.  
Lascia il cellulare sul divano e si alza per recuperare il portatile, abbandonato in stand-by sul tavolino da caffè. Quando vede le immagini più in grande, sente una vaga stretta allo stomaco.

Nell'ultima scultura, e negli studi dell'ultimo mese, c'è qualcosa di... di sbagliato. Vorrebbe dirlo meglio di così, ma è impossibile. Sono sbagliati. Sono profondamente sbagliati. Non sono persone, sono... _cose_ , entità che sembrano persone, ma non lo sono. E non riesce a capire perché, ma sente la pelle accapponarsi solo a vederle in fotografia. Non può fare a meno di chiedersi che sensazione dia, vederle in persona, alla luce del sole.  
Scorre all'indietro il feed di Karin, cercando una spiegazione, un post. “Ho fatto un sogno davvero strano”, dice lei quasi un mese prima. “E l'ho rifatto stanotte... stranissimo! Ma mi ha ispirato alcuni studi”. Così, dice, e tutto inizia da lì.  
Contempla mentalmente, una dopo l'altra, le opzioni, e non gliene piace nessuna. Una specie di contaminazione? Energie negative che filtrano da una frattura ancora non spalancata? Visioni di qualcosa? Karin non è nemmeno più Karin, magari?  
Quest'ultima idea le stringe il petto di rabbia.

«Ehi, Mark», chiama ad alta voce, «vieni un attimo a vedere una cosa?»

«M-hm?», risponde lui, avvicinandosi dalla cucina. Ha indosso il resto del pigiama che lei ha preso in prestito, ed una vecchia t-shirt di Star Wars, ma è scalzo, e non fa nessun rumore sul pavimento, quando si avvicina. «...ma che roba stai guardando?» Nella sua voce c'è una nota mista di stupore e disagio. Non può biasimarlo.

«Lo vedi anche tu? Che c'è qualcosa che non va?» si volta a incrociare il suo sguardo, trovandolo serio. Mark annuisce. «Dice che sta facendo dei sogni che le ispirano 'sta roba. Non so se mi spiego...» Lui si sporge a guardare meglio.

«Di dov'è lei?» Jocelyn torna a voltarsi verso lo schermo.

«Confine con la Scozia... non ricordo dove, ma ce l'ho scritto.» Lo sente sospirare.

«Allora, forse è il caso di parlarne con la Blake.»


	4. Writober, Day 4: Girasole

I girasoli la scrutano con indifferenza. Normale, visto che sono solo fiori. Però in quel momento, con la luce del tramonto alle spalle, le sembrano tutti grandi occhi scuri e alieni, intenti a fissare il paesaggio.  
Non per la prima volta, si trova a chiedersi con rancore perché sua madre abbia deciso per quel trasloco. Come le è venuto in mente di portarla in un uno stupido buco di paese di campagna? Quasi non hanno nemmeno Internet! L'unico svago che ha è ubriacarsi con gli altri due, tre coetanei che vivono lì, gente che ancora non è riuscita ad andarsene da quel buco senza futuro. Fa schifo essere minorenni.  
Lei e Vera sono sedute schiena a schiena, l'unico modo per tenersi dritte che hanno trovato. Mike e John, invece, sono sdraiati a terra; hanno gli occhi socchiusi e stanno parlando di qualcosa – videogiochi, forse? Le sembrava fossero videogiochi. Lei e Vera, invece, fissano i fiori.

«I gi-gira... i...» mugola Vera dalle sue spalle, nervosamente. «I miei dico, dicono... i miei...» Le parole si spengono, e Lynn rimane qualche secondo in attesa che ricomincino. Tanto ha capito dove vuole andare a parare. _Assolutamente, per nessun motivo puoi stare nei campi di girasoli oltre il tramonto_ , le ha detto sua madre, con quel tono fermo di quando pensa di poterla costringere a fare qualcosa. _Nessun motivo! È per la tua sicurezza._

«Scommetto che a John nessuno dice, dice che non può. Che non può...» Si sforza di ricordare le parole. «Stare qui!», esclama alla fine, convinta. «Di notte», aggiunge dopo qualche momento, incerta se le sue parole avessero un senso. Vera ridacchia senza motivo particolare, John si volta a guardarla con gli occhi semichiusi, i girasoli frusciano dolcemente nel vento serale. Il sole scende all'orizzonte, tinge tutto di miele e sangue, e lei si sente stordita e tranquilla.

«No», dice alla fine John, dopo qualche minuto di pausa. «No, no-non... non mi dicono niente.»

«Sessisti di merda», farfuglia, cercando di non strascicare troppo le parole. Una bottiglia di birra è appoggiata a terra poco davanti a lei, quasi mezza piena, ma le sue braccia sono troppo pesanti per afferrarla, e le sue gambe troppo pesanti per permetterle di spostarsi.

_Non devi restarci dopo il tramonto_ , ribadisce la voce di sua madre, nella sua mente. _La gente sparisce, qui._ Beh, e allora perché sono andate a vivere lì? In quello stupido paese senza niente, dove i girasoli la fissano, come i grandi occhi neri della terra? Come i grandi occhi compositi di un disgustoso insetto enorme? «Che schifo i cirasoli.» Le esce con più stizza di quanto non vorrebbe. «Gi... girasoli», si corregge poi. Mike si volta a guardarla, accigliato. Ha bevuto un po' meno di loro, e all'improvviso si guarda attorno, allarmato.

«John.» L'amico mugola, gli occhi quasi chiusi. «JOHN!» Il grido di Mike risuona nel silenzio come il fragore di vetri che si rompono, togliendo tutti e tre dallo stordimento causato dal bere.

«mmmh-eh?»

«Siamo nel campo di girasoli.» Mike scandisce bene le parole, una per una, lasciandole cadere come sassolini, una per una. «E si sta facendo buio.» C'è un attimo di pausa, poi gli occhi di John si spalancano di botto.

«Oh, cazzo.»

All'improvviso, come per colpa di quella parola, l'atmosfera si fa molto più inquietante. C'è qualcosa di così serio, quasi tangibile nell'esclamazione sommessa di John, e Lynn si trova ai limiti della lucidità, per la prima volta dopo diverse ore. Se ne frega di quel che dice sua madre. Ma la paura di John è palpabile.

«Vabeh, ma... che vole-»

«Zitta», sibila Mike, gli occhi sgranati. Lo vede guardarsi attorno, teso, e poi osservare lei e Vera. La luce del sole comincia a perdere i toni caldi e rassicuranti, a farsi più cupa, rossa e violacea. «Adesso», lo sente sussurrare a John, «prendiamo Lynn e mi aiuti a portarla alla macchina. E ce ne andiamo.»

«E Vera?» John lancia uno guardo al quarto membro del loro gruppetto. Vera pende lateralmente, la sente contro la propria schiena, e sta mugugnando una canzoncina a bocca chiusa.

«Guardala bene.» La voce di Mike è brusca, la paura ben mascherata. «È già andata. E se non la portiamo via subito...» John si alza a fatica, barcollando. Si tira uno schiaffo, che non serve a molto, ma il suono rimbalza nel campo di girasoli, un sassolino sulla superficie di uno stagno. La tirano in piedi a fatica, mentre lei cerca di capire cosa succede. Certo, gli stupidi girasoli continuano a osservarli, loro ed i loro stupidi occhi neri senza vita, ma cos'ha Vera che non va?

«Vera?», chiama debolmente, mentre i due arrancano per portarla via. Lei non è in grado di opporre molta resistenza, ma riesce a voltarsi. E Vera la guarda, con i suoi occhi neri come girasoli, con la sua bocca piena di girasoli e i suoi capelli di girasoli, e le sue mani che sono girasoli, e sembra urlare, ma è un urlo muto, perché i girasoli non parlano e non urlano, ed in quel momento, tutto si fa nero, e Lynn sviene sotto gli occhi dei girasoli, che la osservano benevoli o, forse, pieni di angoscia.


	5. Writober, Day 5: Mare

Il mare lo ha sempre chiamato.  
È una sensazione così familiare, così normale, che quando accade anche nel sogno non si stupisce affatto.  
Sotto un'enorme luna piena, luminosa quasi quanto un sole, il mare si estende davanti a lui blu e verde come nei dipinti. Sembra quasi – si trova a pensare – un mare in technicolor, coi colori troppo intensi e vivi per essere reale. Ciononostante, lo chiama come fa il mare nella realtà... no; lo chiama molto di più, con voce profonda, e lo chiama per nome. _Ryan_ , lo chiama il Mare. _Figlio. Torna a casa._ E lui, figliol prodigo, lo fa: si immerge senza esitazioni, abbracciato dall'acqua fredda e salmastra, mentre il Vento canta senza un pensiero, intrecciandogli i capelli sulla schiena.

Il sogno gli sembra così _giusto_ , così normale, che non si stupisce quando, una volta immerso, il suo corpo cambia. È, anzi, una sensazione che lo fa sentire a suo agio, come se la realtà dovesse essere quella. Qualcosa, nel profondo della sua mente addormentata, lo spinge a farsi delle domande; ma il sonno stringe la presa, e smette di pensarci. Il suo naso si chiude per non lasciar entrare l'acqua. I suoi occhi sono neri e lucidi, il suo corpo rapido e sfuggente. Questo è giusto. Questo è normale.  
Mentre gioca fra le onde, senza un pensiero che non sia felicità, li sente: i suoi fratelli e le sue sorelle, quelli che hanno già risposto al richiamo del loro genitore, e che ora giocano con lui fra le onde. E se sanno che c'è sempre pericolo, non ha importanza: finché c'è vita e gioia, tutto il resto ha senso di esserci.  
Quando esce dalle onde per asciugarsi sulla spiaggia, vede di non essere il solo. Nudi, senza pensieri, i suoi fratelli e sorelle parlano e ridono, seduti sugli scogli. Viene accolto da volti sorridenti e mani amichevoli; una sensazione che sa di non conoscere più fin dall'infanzia.  
Ancora una volta, nelle parti più razionali della sua mente addormentata, qualcosa cerca di svegliarlo. _Non può essere vero_ , dice. _Io non posso fare queste cose..._ Ma ancora una volta, caccia il pensiero. Da quanto non si sentiva così sereno? Da quanto non si sentiva così in pace, e al posto giusto?  
Non ha idea del perché questi sogni si siano presentati proprio ora. Il suo terapista parla di un periodo di cambiamento, di come forse sta scendendo a patti con quello che è successo. Forse ha ragione lui, certo. O forse, questi sogni sono la realtà, e la realtà che vive è un brutto sogno che svanisce al mattino.  
O forse lui è pazzo, e niente di tutto questo ha una qualsiasi traccia di realtà; e quando si sveglierà dovrà fare i conti con essa.  
Forse è vero. Forse no. La Luna lo guarda con infinita tristezza, sospirando. Il Vento, ancora una volta, gli intreccia i capelli sulle spalle, cantando gioioso di amici ritrovati, e di famiglia. Sotto i suoi piedi, la sabbia d'oro è tiepida e cedevole.

Quando si sveglia, è solo nel suo lettino d'ospedale.

Può sentire il _bip_ costante del monitor attaccato al suo compagno di stanza. È più o meno buio. Fuori sente, sommesse, le voci delle infermiere che parlano fra loro. Una macchina passa per strada, e lui rabbrividisce.  
Sotto il lenzuolo bianco e anonimo, quel che rimane delle sue gambe ha un fremito. Contempla le forme con finto distacco, ma dopo un sogno come quello gli risulta difficile mantenere la facciata. In silenzio, senza emettere un suono, Ryan si copre il volto con le mani e piange.


	6. Writober, Day 6: Corda

Lexy Cho, meglio conosciuta come Jade Spirit, cerca di assumere un'aria adeguatamente spaventata. La corda che le stringe i polsi è leggermente fastidiosa, ma niente di terribile. Quella che le lega le gambe alla sedia è già un po' più sgradevole, ma sapere che potrebbe andarsene quando vuole le da la forza di sopportare senza troppe storie.

«Vedrai che viene», fa uno dei due malviventi all'altro, che sembra più dubbioso. «Stanno sempre assieme, lei e il Robin vecchio.» Dall'auricolare sente uno sbuffo infastidito, e cerca di nascondere un mezzo sorriso.  
«Red Robin», corregge quello dubbioso, che sembra avere poco più di vent'anni e ha l'aria decisamente più sveglia. «E comunque, secondo me, il capo ha avuto un'idea di merda», aggiunge poi, mentre il primo, che è leggermente stempiato e ha una brutta cicatrice da ustione sul viso, scrolla le spalle con indifferenza.  
«Nah», risponde quindi, lanciandole uno sguardo. «A me pare buona. Non c'è voluto niente ad acchiapparla.» Quando lui la guarda, Lexy tiene lo sguardo basso. Le viene un po' da ridere, ma la situazione è seria... non come la pensano i due, va bene, ma è comunque seria, ecco.  
«Non ti è sembrato un po' troppo facile?», insiste il ragazzo, sospettoso, lanciandole un'occhiata. «Tipo, non ha quel potere lì che si teletrasporta?»  
«Ma cazzo», sente borbottare dall'auricolare. Dall'esterno si sente un rumore, ed il più anziano si volta.  
«Aspetta qui», fa al più giovane, tirando fuori una pistola e avvicinandosi alla porta. Esce cautamente, e quando la porta si chiude, Lexy alza il volto.  
«Come ti chiami?», chiede al ragazzo, ora rimasto solo, studiandolo con attenzione. Lui, che sembra ispanico e veramente, deve avere massimo la sua età, la guarda spiazzato.  
«Non dovresti essere, tipo... spaventata?», le risponde invece, accigliandosi appena. Dall'auricolare sente qualche suono di spostamento. Certo che sono sensibili, eh?  
«Perché? Tanto verrà a salvarmi il mio... il mio amico», conclude, con una punta di disagio.  
«Il tuo amico arriva quando vuoi», risponde piano la voce all'auricolare, divertita. Vorrebbe zittirlo, ma non è il caso; non adesso. Il ragazzo si avvicina, la studia con gli occhi socchiusi.  
«Mi chiamo Tony», risponde quindi, girandole attorno. «E lo stavo dicendo prima a Phil... non dovresti tipo, teletrasportarti, tu? Sul forum dicono che lo fai.»  
«Eh... sì... ma non posso se sono legata», mente malissimo, con un sospiro teatrale.  
«Dio, sei pessima», ridacchia la voce all'orecchio. Anche Tony ha l'aria poco convinta. Finisce di girarle attorno e la fissa.  
«Mh.»  
«Come sei finito in mezzo a questa storia?» Si guarda attorno, osservando con attenzione l'edificio. Sono in una stanza ricavata in un vecchio capannone del porto, una cosa così classica che ormai ci è quasi abituata.  
«Cioè al porto?», risponde lui, con un mezzo sorriso storto. Lexy si acciglia.  
«Oh, dai», borbotta. «Non è carino fare sarcasmo con una persona che non può risponderti.» Tony alza lo sguardo; in principio sembra che sia esasperato, poi nota che sta controllando il soffitto. È una buona idea, visto che notoriamente Batman e amici _adorano_ i soffitti alti e pieni di travi. Come questo. Certo, è inutile in questo caso specifico, ma è comunque una buona pensata. «Mi sembri una persona sveglia», azzarda Lexy, a mezza voce, «e mi sembri un po' sprecato a fare il tirapiedi.»  
«Il lavoro è lavoro», risponde Tony a mezza voce, prendendo una torcia e rivolgendo verso l'alto il fascio di luce biancastra.  
«Come ci sei finito?», chiede ancora, muovendo le mani nelle corde che le stringono. Sentendo il rumore, lui si volta a guardarla, e Lexy accenna un sorriso, sentendosi assurdamente in colpa. «Scusa, le corde sono scomode.»  
«Non posso credere che tu ti sia scusata», bisbiglia la voce dal suo auricolare, incredula e divertita. Tony la aggira, controlla che le corde siano ben salde, poi torna di fronte a lei.  
«Perché fai tante domande?» C'è un'accusa implicita nella sua voce, ma Lexy si trova a ridacchiare.  
«Serio? Ma non mi conosci? Cioè, no... non ti conosco, in effetti, ma credevo fosse una specie di, che ne so, leggenda metropolitana, che ciancio un sacco e mi faccio gli affari della gente!»  
«Che ne sai che non mi conosci?»  
«Cerco di ricordarmi la gente con cui parlo», risponde Lexy, con un accenno di sorriso. Sa che dovrebbe sembrare più spaventata e seria, ma la verità è che la situazione ha così dell'assurdo, e lei sa con tale sicurezza di potersene andare quando vuole, che proprio non ci riesce. «Ci- ci tengo.» Tony siede su una cassa coperta di vecchie ragnatele, torcia alla mano, e la fissa per un po'. Può sentire suoni di colluttazione dal suo auricolare, ma finge di nulla al meglio delle sue capacità.  
«Comunque i soliti motivi.» Dopo un silenzio prolungato, è lui a riprendere in mano l'argomento. «Soldi, mangiare ogni settimana, genitori che non lavorano.» Scrolla le spalle con finta indifferenza, tradito dalla punta di rancore nel tono. «Cose così.»  
«Immaginavo...»  
«Ma che ne vuoi sapere?», ribatte lui, accigliato. Lexy drizza la schiena, offesa.  
«Oh, no», mormora la voce ironica al suo orecchio.  
«Che, ci conosciamo?», ribatte al ragazzo, improvvisamente tanto seria quanto scazzata. «Sai qualcosa della mia vita? Sai qualcosa di chi sono, cosa faccio o come sto? Perché non mi risulta! Ti pare che vado in giro con una cazzo di tuta perché mi escono i soldi dal culo?»  
«E fatti comprare qualcosa dai tuoi amichetti, allora», le sputa indietro Tony.  
«Non voglio elemosina da nessuno, grazie tante!» Rimangono qualche secondo in silenzio, occhi negli occhi, ed il primo ad abbassarli è proprio lui.  
«Ok. Ok, non so un cazzo di te, a parte che rompi le palle al mio capo.» Lexy prende un respiro profondo, rilasciando la rabbia.  
«Mi spiace di aver alzato la voce», dice poi, rigida. «Ma quando mio nonno è morto, abbiamo mangiato pane e avanzi per il resto del mese solo per pagare il funerale. Mi... mi da fastidio che la gente presuma cose a caso di me.»  
«Dovevi pensarci prima di andare in giro in maschera, non pensi?» Nella voce di Tony c'è qualcosa di canzonatorio.  
«Ma sta flirtando con te?!», bisbiglia l'auricolare, sbalordito. «Ma guarda tu 'sti criminali...»  
«Sai com'è, non mi piace l'idea che qualcuno cerchi di uccidermi in università e tiri in mezzo tutti i presenti», sbuffa Lexy, soffiando via una ciocca della parrucca dalla fronte nel tentativo di ignorare la voce. «Senti, Tony... che immagino stia per Antonio?» Lui inarca un sopracciglio, ma non risponde. «Dico sul serio quando dico che sei buttato via. Sembri una persona davvero sveglia, e puoi combinare qualcosa di utile nella vita... utile anche alla tua famiglia, non solo agli altri o a te.»  
«Senti, Jade Spirit o come ti chiami davvero», risponde lui, spazientito, «qualunque cosa tu possa offrire richiede troppo tempo o soldi che non ho.»  
«Me la daresti una settimana?» Tony sbatte le palpebre.  
«Una settimana per fare cosa? E poi, senza offesa, ma non so se ce l'hai, una settimana.» Lexy gli rivolge un sorriso furbetto, quello che le scappa quando si sente divertita all'idea di aver fatto uno scherzo... cosa che, a tutti gli effetti, è.  
«Beh, _potrei_ aver un pochino detto una bugia riguardo al teletrasporto», ammette, spostandosi istantaneamente in piedi, a qualche metro da Tony, lasciandosi le corde alle spalle. Si massaggia i polsi, mentre lui si avvicina cauto ad una cassa. «Ehm... potresti lasciar stare la pistola? Per cortesia?» Lui si ferma. «Non ti tocco. Giuro.» Alza le mani un momento, poi torna a sgranchire le dita.  
«Cosa vuoi?»  
«Niente! Cioè, una settimana di tempo», si corregge, «ma l'avevo già detto, quello.»  
«Una settimana per fare cosa?» Tony è guardingo, ma è un modo di fare con cui ormai ha una certa dimestichezza.  
«Una settimana per vedere se posso trovarti una soluzione.» Gli sorride, stavolta senza finzioni. «Se dopo una settimana non ti porto niente, puoi mandarmi a quel paese e la prossima volta che ci si becca, puoi cercare di spararmi.»  
«Oppure potrei spararti adesso, e far felice il mio capo.»  
«Potresti provarci», gli concede Lexy, con un cenno del capo. «Oppure potrei picchiarti molto forte, e poi finiresti in prigione, e la tua vita sarebbe andata a puttane definitivamente.»  
«Sparo molto bene.» Ma nonostante tutto non si è mosso, e continua a fissarla.  
«Non ne dubito!» Sorride di nuovo. «Ma se mi uccidi o mi ferisci gravemente, potresti avere un problema futuro con un uccellino.»  
«Un grosso problema», conferma piano la voce all'auricolare.  
«Un che?», comincia Tony, poi sgrana gli occhi e punta di nuovo la torcia al soffitto, muovendola nervosamente da destra a sinistra.  
«Digli che vedo la sua torcia dall'interno, questo tetto fa schifo», sussurra la voce, stavolta divertita.  
«Mi chiedono di smettere di puntare la torcia sul soffitto, perché dall'esterno si vede», riferisce lei, mite. Tony abbassa la torcia di scatto, quasi abbagliandola, e poi la spegne. «Tony. Sono seria. Solo una settimana, che sarà mai?» Silenzio. Mentre gli occhi si riabituano alla semi-oscurità, può vedere la sua sagoma. «Ci vediamo al porto fra sette giorni. E poi decidi tu.» Non c'è nessuna risposta. Ma all'improvviso la sagoma si allontana, e Lexy può intravvedere una porticina secondaria aprirsi e poi richiudersi, e alla fine è sola. Si preme la mano sul petto, dove il cuore batte a mille, e sospira forte.

«È andata bene, no?», le chiede Red Robin dall'auricolare.  
«È andata molto bene, sì.» Un altro respiro lento e profondo. «Lì come andiamo? E smettila di farmi battute... è già difficile restare seria per conto mio!» Lo sente ridere piano.  
«Tenterò. Qui abbiamo il capo in arrivo e Phil che si fa un pisolino.» Lexy si sposta sulle famose travi, dove non c'è nessuno a parte lei e qualche escremento di... qualcosa. Non è un'esperta di animali urbani. Si limita ad evitarli.  
«Sono in posizione», risponde in un sussurro.


	7. Writober, Day 7: Salvia

Il campanellino all'ingresso tintinna, e Faye si volta verso di esso, il volto improntato, quasi in automatico, ad un sorriso cortese. Dalle vetrine entra la luce rosseggiante del tramonto, che è ormai imminente. Sulla porta, ferma con esitazione, c'è una ragazza.  
È giovane, forse sui venticinque, e graziosa; ma in un modo semplice, senza pretese, che non attira l'attenzione più di tanto. Gli occhi sono scuri e profondi, i capelli di un castano ricco. La sta scrutando quasi intimorita, come se ci fosse in lei qualcosa di minaccioso, e Faye si trova a trattenere una mezza risata. In compenso, riconoscendo nella ragazza un'anima affine, il sorriso si fa più gentile.

«Buonasera!»

«'Sera», mormora lei, guardandosi attorno con la diffidenza di un cerbiatto. «Sto... sto cercando Johnnie Bennett.» _Ah._

«Sì, uhm... sono io. Johnnie Faye Bennet.» La ragazza sbatte le palpebre più volte, e la osserva con maggior attenzione, come se la stesse vedendo veramente solo ora. Per la prima volta, Faye si sente assurdamente conscia di come sia vestita: l'abito con le frange, la fascia di perline e tutto il resto. _È per i clienti_ , ricorda a sé stessa, deglutendo l'umiliazione.

«...oh. Pe-pensavo... mi aspettavo...» Esita, e la frase le muore in gola. Faye accenna un sorriso di scuse.

«Sì. Molti si aspettano che sia un uomo.» La cosa le lascia un senso di rabbia arroventata in fondo allo stomaco, ma è così abituata a scacciare certe emozioni, che la caccia senza nemmeno registrarla davvero.

«Mi-mi dispiace», continua la ragazza, indietreggiando appena, «io... sono davvero desolata, ecco-»

«Forse posso aiutarla comunque?» La ragazza sembra indecisa.

«Io... uhm... ecco.» Si avvicina di nuovo, stavolta raggiungendo il bancone. Sembra incerta, e continua a guardarsi attorno, come se qualche creatura assurda potesse sbucare fra gli scaffali da un momento all'altro. Sarebbe buffa, se non le ricordasse in modo così lancinante sé stessa. «È che...»

«Parli tranquillamente, la ascolto.» Mantiene sulle labbra il sorriso più rassicurante che le riesce.

«Oh, uhm... dammi del tu, dopotutto sono di qui anch'io», le dice la ragazza, stringendo con ambo le mani la borsetta, nemmeno fosse un'ancora di salvezza. Abbozza un sorriso, poi si mordicchia il labbro. «Ecco... ultimamente... faccio molti incubi», ammette quindi, e Faye lotta per mantenere il sorriso sul volto. In un luogo come Glarecave, gli incubi possono avere molti significati.

«Incubi di che genere?», le chiede, cercando di non sembrare troppo pressante.

«Oh, cose generiche», comincia la ragazza, poggiando la borsetta sul bancone come se fosse troppo stanca per reggerla. «Sai... quei sogni che sembrano normali, ma poi ti svegli e sei spaventata e non sai perché...»

«La scuola, il lavoro...», butta lì Faye, non sapendo bene dove andare a parare.

«Sì, anche... e poi il mare, sai, la città...» Faye deglutisce a vuoto e cerca di non darlo a vedere.

«Certo, ho capito», risponde, senza dover nemmeno mentire. «Credo di aver presente.» Nello sguardo della ragazza c'è un lampo di stupore.

«Da-davvero?» Faye annuisce. «Si può... si può fare qualcosa?» Fruga nella borsa, tirando fuori una copia un po' maltrattata del libro che ha scritto. «Perché ho letto qui che-»

«Lo so», sorride Faye, «l'ho scritto io.» La ragazza si ferma di botto, poi si lascia scappare una risatina incerta.

«Sì, scusa, hai ragione.» Faye scuote il capo, poi esce da dietro il bancone. Studia gli acchiappasogni appesi alle pareti, uno per uno; alla fine ne sceglie uno fatto con filo di cotone tinto di lilla, con alcune perline di ametista appese come decoro e un singolo vetro marino viola chiaro, una piccola rarità che ha trovato l'anno prima sulla spiaggia. Lo stacca e lo poggia sul bancone.

«Ti raccomando questo», le spiega, voltandosi poi per avvicinarsi al display dei ciondoli e dei cristalli. «E... un'ametista», continua, prendendo un piccolo ciondolo viola intenso, a forma di punta di freccia, appeso ad una cordicella di cuoio scuro. «Portala sempre al collo, ma quando c'è la luna piena, lasciala esposta alla sua luce. Così si ripulisce, diciamo, di quello che assorbe.» La ragazza, che la sta fissando con gli occhi sgranati, annuisce in silenzio. Lei prosegue dietro il bancone, e dal mobile alle sue spalle prende una bustina di stoffa. «E qui... c'è della salvia bianca», continua. «Serve per purificare persone e ambienti. Ne devi bruciare un po' nella tua stanza, appena torni a casa», le spiega, «e se possibile, immergiti nel fumo anche tu. Basta qualche secondo... non devi affumicarti.» Sorride, per ammorbidire le parole. Ma c'è poco da ammorbidire, in realtà: è sinceramente irrequieta. «Se non è nulla di grave, dovrebbe bastare», conclude, facendo due conti a mente sui prezzi, «ma se fra una settimana gli incubi non sono spariti del tutto, sarebbe meglio che tu tornassi.»

«Po-potrebbero non sparire?» Sembra atterrita, e Faye si trova a chiedersi che genere di incubi siano.

«Dipende da cosa li causa», spiega quindi, cercando di essere quanto più sincera possibile, ma senza allarmarla. «Queste tre cose sono già piuttosto potenti, ma non posso escludere proprio del tutto che serva un intervento più mirato.» La vede esitante. «Se dovesse servirti altro, non lo pagherai in più», aggiunge, con un accenno di sorriso. «Al massimo potrei chiederti una tazza di tè o un biscotto. Come pagamento simbolico, diciamo.» Il sollievo che attraverso il volto della ragazza le fa capire che ci ha visto giusto. La capisce: i soldi non sono proprio abbondanti nemmeno per lei, anche se non può lamentarsi.

«Quant'è?», chiede lei, poggiando il libro sul bancone e prendendo un portafogli colorato dalla borsetta.

«Facciamo trenta. Sarebbe un po' di più, ma hai preso un po' di cose.» _E poi, magari torni_ , aggiunge mentalmente. Mentre la ragazza lascia i soldi sul bancone, imbusta tutto quanto. «E... ricorda di tornare se c'è qualche cambiamento strano negli oggetti che ti ho dato», aggiunge. La ragazza sgrana gli occhi.

«Cambiamento di che tipo?», le chiede, leggermente allarmata.

«Se le corde dell'acchiappasogni si rompono... o se l'ametista si rompe senza motivo apparente, o cambia colore. In quel caso, torna appena possibile.» C'è un attimo di silenzio, e Faye si rende conto di come la voce le sia uscita seria.

«È... è un brutto segno?»

«Diciamo che... non sarebbe buono, ecco.» C'è un attimo di silenzio prolungato, che sembra poggiarsi sulla luce mielata del tramonto come una zanzara sul pelo dell'acqua.

«Allora... grazie», conclude con un fil di voce la ragazza, prendendo la busta.

«Grazie a te», le risponde Faye, quasi meccanicamente. «Torna pure quando vuoi, anche se va tutto bene», aggiunge poi, cercando di mascherare la preoccupazione da interesse. La ragazza risponde con un accenno di sorriso, poi esce nella luce d'ambra, e Faye rimane a chiedersi se l'abbia davvero aiutata, o se si stia solo preparando a vedere un'altra persona sparire.


	8. Writober, Day 8: Sera

Una luna quasi piena già occhieggia sopra i tetti, grigia e slavata contro il cielo bluastro. Appena sotto l'astro, all'orizzonte, nubi cupe e compatte, scure come lividi, anneriscono il cielo della sera. Alina poggia le braccia sulla ringhiera, con un sospiro stanco. Vorrebbe solo che la giornata finisse.  
Jackson non fa che chiedere cose, tutto il giorno, tutto il tempo. “Fai questo, cara”, e “fai quello, cara”; mentre lui lavora quattro ore al giorno e poi, troppo stanco per fare altro, si adagia sul divano a guardare la TV. Non può certo aspettarsi che lui la aiuti a spolverare, no? Non vede quanto è stanco? Non può cucinare, è esausto! Aiutare Nelson coi compiti? Ma è compito della mamma, non lo sa lei?  
Come se non bastasse il lavoro, dove è costretta a sorridere a persone che la insultano perché il loro ordine di cibo non è arrivato tanto veloce quanto volevano, deve sopportare anche questo, nella sua stessa casa. Ma cosa può fare, lei? È debole, è vigliacca, e ne paga le conseguenze. È dov'è per causa propria, non ha nessuno da incolpare, a parte sé stessa.  
Avrebbe potuto agire diversamente, lo sa. Avrebbe potuto tenere il bambino da sola, come voleva fare – ma sua madre si è intromessa, e ha cominciato a ripeterle che non poteva crescere un bambino da sola, a insistere che non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Ed ora eccola qui, a crescere un bambino ed un uomo, da sola comunque. Ma sua madre è contenta, perché almeno non deve spiegare a nessuno perché ha un nipote, ma sua figlia non è sposata. Perché conta solo l'apparenza.

Ma, ancora, si ripete, non è colpa di sua madre. Avrebbe potuto combattere, rifiutarsi; avrebbe perfino potuto fuggire, tutto sommato, e potrebbe farlo anche ora.

Per qualche secondo, nella tenue luce plumbea della sera, si lascia tentare dall'idea. Rientrare, prendere tutti i soldi che hanno in casa e andarsene: così, senza dir nulla, senza prendere nulla se non una giacca. Andare lontano, rifarsi una vita differente; dimenticare tutti: sua madre, suo marito, suo figlio, le colleghe del lavoro. Vivere in un altro luogo, con un altro nome. Essere qualcun altro.

Negli unici dieci minuti al giorno che le sono concessi per sé, Alina chiude gli occhi e rilascia un lungo sospiro, le spalle tese che tremano.

Quanto dovrà aspettare ancora? Tre ore? Quattro? Prima di lasciarsi alle spalle quella luna pallida e smorta, e tornare nelle infinite pianure dell'Oltre, dove la Luna eternamente piena risplende senza timori, e dove lei, forte e veloce, canta coi suoi fratelli e sorelle, intrecciando le voci in nome della Luna loro madre? Ancora ore, prima di poter correre sotto la Luna, mai stanca, mai stufa; prima di cacciare senza timore le enormi belve dell'Oltre, che dimorano nelle foreste primordiali, scure e profonde quanto l'inconscio. Ore, prima di sentirsi davvero sé stessa, prima di sentirsi davvero viva, prima di sentirsi reale. Per una frazione di secondo, si trova, incerta, a chiedersi se non stia capendo tutto al contrario, e se non sia questo, il sogno, e l'Oltre la realtà. Per un istante, la sua percezione di ciò che è vero vacilla, sul punto di andare in pezzi come un vetro sotto sforzo.

I suoi pensieri vengono interrotti dalla porta d'ingresso che si chiude. Jackson e Nelson sono tornati. Le loro voci la richiamano, la ancorano alla realtà come catene di piombo, inchiodandola al presente. Con un ultimo sguardo di rimpianto alla luna, Alina richiude le porte della propria mente e rientra in casa, un sorriso falso stampato sul volto, e comincia a servire la cena.


	9. Writober, Day 9: Inganno

«Certo che conosco lady Arella!» Asharine mette nell'esclamazione quanto più offesa possibile, sfiorandosi il cuore con una mano, in un gesto vezzoso.

«Chiedo scusa, signora!», esclama il locandiere, sgranando gli occhi con fare allarmato e alzando appena le mani, come per discolparsi. «Mi- mi è stato ordinato di chiedere a tutti, capite», si giustifica poi, accennando un sorriso di scuse. Asharine sospira, si sposta una ciocca bianca dietro l'orecchio e fa un cenno col capo.

«Va bene, va bene», risponde, con l'aria di chi pensa che no, non vada affatto bene. «Per questa volta sorvolerò.» Lancia all'uomo, un povero mezzofelida di mezz'età, un'occhiata di sdegno e fastidio. «Ringraziate che non mi piace fare piazzate», aggiunge in un sibilo.

«So-sono mortificato, signora», ribadisce il pover'uomo, indietreggiando di un mezzo passo. «Si capisce che siete una signora di rango, ma sapete com'è la lady...»  
Sì, Asharine sa com'è la lady. Non si è certo buttata in quella messinscena così, a casaccio. Ha passato quasi due settimane a studiare la signora, le sue abitudini e i suoi modi di fare. È una stronzetta pretenziosa, che ama fingere di essere molto più ricca e nobile di quanto non sia davvero e prendersela con chi è meno fortunato di lei; è il tipo di persona che le da fastidio, e lei ha deciso di divertirsi un po' alle sue spalle. In fondo, che male c'è? Lanthir, il suo dio, apprezzerà,

«Sì, sì», risponde al locandiere con evidente indifferenza, come se lui non contasse nulla. «Adesso, con permesso.» Avanza verso la porticina del privé come se sapesse esattamente cosa sta facendo, e la apre con disinvoltura.  
Si da il caso che lady Arella sia una a cui piace alzare il gomito in compagnia, ma che non ami la presenza di plebei al suo tavolo, o anche solo nella sua stessa stanza. Il privé la colpisce con una serie di stimoli sensoriali decisamente sgradevoli: decine di profumi diversi, tutti all'eccesso; risate stridule; voci troppo forti; odore di alcol. Si prende qualche secondo per acclimatarsi, poi individua la sua vittima e procede a passo spedito e sicuro.

«Arella! Carissima!» Si avvicina alla donna e scambia con lei un paio di bacetti sulle guance, disinvolta come se fossero vecchie amiche. La donna la guarda confusa.

«Uh...?» Ah, bene: è già alticcia. Asharine sfoggia il suo sorriso più affascinante.

«Ma come, Arella! Non ti ricordi di tua cugina?»

«Hai una cugina?», chiede una delle altre ragazze presenti, anche lei chiaramente già brilla. Asharine si sente soddisfatta: è evidente che il suo tempismo è stato ideale.

«Ha molte cugine», le sta rispondendo un'altra, guardandola con disapprovazione. «Molte cugine. Dappertutto.»

«Ma io sono la sua preferita», ribatte Asharine, con un sorriso tutto fossette e occhioni da cerbiatta. Poi ride, come se la battuta fosse molto divertente. Ride anche qualcun altra, e lei ne approfitta. Un anello sparisce dal dito della prima ragazza che ha parlato; lei nemmeno se ne accorge. «Sono passata a trovarti e mi hanno detto che eri qui! Posso unirmi?» Arella, che evidentemente non è mai stata truffata nella sua vita, la guarda con occhi vitrei per qualche secondo, poi annuisce con fin troppo entusiasmo.

«A mia cugina!», esclama. Le donne presenti le fanno eco alzando i bicchieri, e ad Asharine ne viene consegnato a sua volta uno. Dall'odore si tratta di vino, e lei finge di berne un grosso sorso, mentre in realtà ne butta giù solo un goccino. Per il resto della serata, per la maggior parte del tempo ride, bevicchiando un goccino qui e lì, rubando una spilla qui, un fermaglio là; ad una ragazza addormentata sul divano finge di rimboccare una coperta mentre le prende una collana con uno zaffiro grosso come un uovo di quaglia. Quando le donne sono troppo sbronze per reggersi in piedi, e qualcuna sta baciandosi negli angoli – e che Lanthir le benedica, devono essere donne frustrate – Asharine comincia ad avvicinarsi alla porta con cautela. Muove un passo per volta, poi si ferma, chiacchiera, beve un sorso di qualsiasi cosa le abbiano messo nel bicchiere, poi altri due passi. Alla fine si trova di fianco alla porta, ma Arella, che a quanto pare è benedetta da Auberon per quanto riguarda l'alcol, la ferma.

«Sha-Shari», le farfuglia addosso, l'alito che da solo potrebbe sbronzare un uomo adulto, «Shari, una. Una vita che, non ti vedo. Vedo. Adesso ti vedo.» La vede prendere un respiro profondo, sforzarsi in modo evidente di essere più sobria. «Adesso ti vedo», ripete, un po' più lucidamente. _Uh-oh_. «Shari... Shari...» La osserva, gli occhi un po' meno lucidi. Non è un buon segno per lei. «Shari... chi sei? Non- non ho una cugina che si chiama così.» La guarda meglio, strofinandosi gli occhi, e lei finge un'aria educatamente perplessa. «Non ho una cugina archeva...» Fa per afferrarla, ma è decisamente troppo ubriaca per farcela. Non che se fosse sobria ci riuscirebbe, s'intende. Asharine sguscia via senza fatica, apre la porta e se la chiude alle spalle, girando la chiave nella toppa. Il locandiere sussulta e la guarda, occhi sgranati, e Asharine gli lancia una spilla che, da sola, vale probabilmente tanto quanto quello che l'uomo guadagna in un mese. Lui la prende meccanicamente, poi grana gli occhi e la guarda di nuovo. Asharine gli fa l'occhiolino.

«Dammi un minuto di vantaggio, eh?», gli sussurra, prima di correre via nella notte calda, sotto la luce di una falce d'argento che sembra un sorriso divertito.


	10. Writober, Day 10: Esilio

Seduto su un tetto, sotto un cielo dove solo le stelle osano affacciarsi, Shanrel scruta l'orizzonte in attesa. Sono al confine con Frenian, praticamente; molto più vicino a casa di quanto potrà mai essere per il resto della sua vita. Le colline, all'orizzonte, gli ricordano un po' quelle dov'è cresciuto; ma l'odore, no, l'odore è sbagliato: manca una nota umida molto specifica, a metà fra l'odore dell'erba bagnata e la buccia degli agrumi quando secca.

Sospira piano, senza cambiare posizione.

Gli è sempre risultato ovvio che le persone non capiscono, quando lui parla di esilio. Perfino Allechna e Markel, le persone a lui più care, gli hanno chiesto perché, semplicemente, non torna. Ma non è così semplice, ovviamente. Non basta... tornare sul posto, mettere piede nella sua terra; non basta attraversare le montagne e i boschi e rientrare nella sua vecchia casa, dove sua madre, probabilmente, è già morta. C'è qualcosa di molto più sottile che gli impedisce di tornare, e lui sa, come sa che è seduto su un tetto.

La terra stessa di Frenian non lo vuole. La terra di casa.

Sospira di nuovo, alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo. Le stelle risplendono chiare e accese, come piccoli brillanti contro un tessuto cupo. Riesce a intravvedere il Fiume di Stelle, ma le notti cittadine sono rischiarate dalle sfereluce, ed è difficile distinguerlo bene. La sua mente torna all'infanzia, alle notti spese con suo zio, a scrutare il cielo e a elencare le stelle; o le lunghe notti di attesa mentre aspettavano che le cavalle partorissero, con lui che si rannicchiava nella paglia, avvolto in una coperta, e veniva svegliato dallo zio all'ultimo minuto. Per quanto il mondo sia duro e difficile, per quante vite abbia strappato negli ultimi anni, una dopo l'altra, come acini d'uva da un grappolo, quei ricordi sono sempre suoi, sempre conservati nel suo cuore, perle da rimirare quando si sente nostalgico, frammenti di una vita migliore.  
Un lieve rumore attira la sua attenzione, e Shanrel si volta verso destra: Markel è atterrato sul tetto, sospinto dalla sua magia, e gli si accuccia vicino, tanto che può sentire il calore del suo corpo nella notte fredda.

«Come va?», sussurra il mago, gli occhi che nella notte sembrano quasi neri. Shanrel scrolla le spalle. Va che si sente nostalgico, e che gli mancano i cieli di casa; va che l'esilio gli pesa molto più di quanto non dia a vedere e che a volte vorrebbe di nuovo sentire i canti di quando si va nelle paludi a raccogliere la frutta; va che certi momenti, solo per un po', vorrebbe correre a chiedere perdono come un bambino cattivo, anche solo per poter di nuovo sentire il canto dei grilli di casa e farsi stringere dalle braccia di sua madre. Ma quel tempo è andato, e nessun tesoro potrà farlo perdonare da Are-chi: perché nessuno pul riportare in vita la sua sposa, e questo è quanto. Per lo meno, riflette, non sente più quell'acuto dolore che gli provocava il pensiero del suo amato: per lo meno, quello è passato, e può dimenticare.

«Bene», risponde quindi a Markel, cercando la sua mano e stringendola con la cautela di chi ha paura di far male. Riesce a vedere il lampo di sorpresa negli occhi del mago, che però gli stringe la mano di rimando, e tutto d'un tratto l'esilio, che ancora gli pesa, sembra più leggero, tanto che accenna un sorriso.

«Sei di umore strano, stanotte», sussurra Markel, ricambiando il sorriso e lanciando uno sguardo in avanti, verso il balcone di una casa più avanti. «Allechna dovrebbe aver quasi finito, no?» Shanrel fa un cenno di assenso. La presenza di Allechna è una cosa strana, per lui. Le loro inquietudini spesso coincidono, e riescono ad agitarsi a vicenda; la presenza di Markel, di solito, è quella che li placa. Ma la sua vita sarebbe così noiosa, senza di lei, e spenta, quasi morta.

«Andiamo a prenderla», risponde quindi, tirando in piedi il mago con sé. Si scambiano un sorriso, prima di avviarsi.


	11. Writober, Day 11: Indecisione

La foresta è cupa e irrequieta, con gli alberi che fremono ad un vento inesistente. Sotto l'enorme Luna dell'Oltre, Keira esita, le orecchie ritte e tese, gli occhi che saettano dalla foresta stessa alla madre argentea che risplende nel cielo vellutato.  
Sa che la sua Caccia dovrebbe proseguire. Glielo dice l'istinto, la mente, la logica; glielo dice il terreno cedevole sotto le zampe; glielo dice il Vento ammutolito all'improvviso. Gratta il terriccio con una zampa, poi siede a terra, irrequieta.

 _Che devo fare?_ , chiede alle Stelle, che si affacciano a guardare.

 _Vola!_ , cantano le Stelle, in coro. _Corri senza sosta! Caccia la preda pericolosa!_

 _Ma è un pericolo anche per me_ , obbietta Keira, abbassando le orecchie. È sola, stanotte: nessuno dei suoi fratelli e sorelle a prestarle aiuto nella Caccia. Questo è sbagliato, e non è naturale, e lei è a disagio; ma qualcosa deve pur essere fatto.

 _Ognuno ha un destino, figlia_ , sospira dolcemente la Luna, con la sua luce d'argento che è quasi un abbraccio. _Puoi davvero rinnegare il tuo?_ Keira uggiola appena, ancor più inquieta. Sì, conosce il suo destino. Da sveglia non lo chiamerebbe “destino”... lo chiamerebbe, forse, “natura”, o un indicativo di quello per cui è portata; lo chiamerebbe, magari, “scopo di vita”, o “motivazione”. Ma nell'Oltre le regole sono diverse, e con loro le parole, e lei accetta che “destino”, qui, indica ciò che è nata per fare.

 _Non voglio rinnegarlo, Madre_ , risponde alla Luna, la luce che si riflette negli occhi d'ambra, _ma è prudente cacciare da sola? Dovrei farlo coi miei fratelli e sorelle, ed il Canto dovrebbe risuonare sulla neve._

 _Questo è vero_ , accetta la Luna con buona grazia. _Questo è come dovrebbe essere._ C'è una pausa di silenzio, e Keira può quasi sentire il Vento trattenere il respiro. _Ma i tuoi fratelli e le tue sorelle sono lontani, stanotte, e non ci sei che tu, qui ed ora. Lascerai la Bestia libera di ferire questo mondo, figlia?_

 _Non posso farlo da sola_ , risponde Keira, sentendo la paura che le fa mostrare i denti e abbassare le orecchie. Cacciare da soli, nelle Foreste, è quasi un suicidio. Quasi, certo. Quasi... non completamente. Ma lei non è così esperta.

 _Ho detto, “i tuoi fratelli e sorelle sono lontani”_ , la corregge la Luna, con gentile fermezza. _Non ho detto, “sarai sola”._ Keira si guarda attorno, confusa. Un grosso gufo dagli occhi color ambra, come i suoi, le rivolge un cenno dal ramo di un albero. Una volpe bianca dall'aria sfuggente esce da un cumulo di neve, ed assieme a lei, una donnola che saltella nella neve.

 _Salve a te_ , dice il gufo, l'aria grave che contrasta con una voce di tenore. _Scusa il ritardo_ , aggiunge, divertito.

 _Ehilà!_ , esclama la volpa, con una nota allegra nella voce di donna. _Eccoci!_

 _Ci è voluto un po' a trovarti_ , aggiunge la donnola, la voce maschile e profonda. Keira li scruta confusa, le orecchie abbassate ed il capo inclinato da un lato.

 _Madre, chi sono loro?_ , chiede alla Luna, che ride sommessa, mentre la sua luce chiara risplende sulla neve ghiacciata.

 _Cacciare da soli è sbagliato_ , conferma sua Madre, con una punta di divertimento. _Per questo ti ho mandato dei compagni._ Keira esita, ancora indecisa. Studia i suoi compagni di caccia; il modo disinvolto in cui il gufo si invola per avvicinarsi, l'evidente conoscenza stretta fra la volpe e la donnola.

 _Il mio nome è Keira_ , conclude dopo qualche minuto, prendendo infine una decisione. _E stanotte_ , aggiunge, sentendo l'esultanza della Caccia riprendere possesso di lei, _Cacceremo insieme!_


	12. Writober, Day 12: Vibrazione

I bassi le vibrano sotto la pianta dei piedi e nella gabbia toracica, abbastanza intensi da causarle disagio. Nellie sposta il peso da un piede all'altro, guardandosi attorno con movimenti rapidi. I flash improvvisi di luci colorate e l'odore di alcol e sudore non fanno che acuire il suo nervosismo, tanto che, ancora una volta, si chiede perché sia entrata lì.

Ma lo sa, ovviamente.

Può mentire a sé stessa, ammette, e raccontarsi bugie, ma là dentro, da qualche parte, c'è qualcuno come lei. Non sa chi sia, non sa dove sia, ma lo _sa_. Sarebbe il primo. Il primo che incontra, anche se ha sempre saputo che c'era qualcun altro. Ci sono sempre stati gli altri a Cantare nel posto dei sogni, fratelli e sorelle sconosciuti. Sprofonda le mani nelle tasche della felpa lisa, guardandosi attorno ancora una volta. Come può capire chi sia? Di sicuro non può andare in giro chiedendo alla gente: “Anche tu fai sogni di lupo, in cui la luna risplende enorme nel cielo?”.  
Tra i lampi di colori iper-saturi e la musica ritmata che palpita sotto i piedi, Nellie deglutisce ed avanza. La gente che balla non sembra nemmeno vederla, e a lei va bene così: sguscia fra loro a fatica, urtata da ogni lato da persone che si muovono a ritmo, finché non raggiunge un angolo del locale, dove una colonna di cemento si innalza verso il soffitto. Lì vi sono tavolini e alcuni divani, occupati da persone che ridono e bevono, e Nellie si ferma, incerta sul da farsi.  
L'ha sentito dall'esterno. Come un nodo di riconoscimento vibrare nel suo petto; l'equivalente di quando qualcuno fa vibrare una stringa di corda che tu stai tenendo. Avrebbe voluto andarsene: tornare a casa, dare i soldi che ha recuperato a Martin e nascondersi nella sua stanzetta, magari perfino mangiare qualcosa; invece eccola lì, sotto le luci innaturali, col cuore che sembra aver dimenticato il suo ritmo originale. Qualcuno le parla, ma lei scuote il capo, senza capire una parola, e quando si volta, la persona è sparita.

Non avrebbe dovuto entrare.

È stata stupida, ed ora è in ritardo, e Martin la picchierà. Improvvisamente impaurita, si stringe il cappuccio della felpa sulla testa e corre verso l'uscita, urtando persone che non è nemmeno certa l'abbiano notato o no. Spinta dalla paura, cieca e sorda a ogni altra cosa, non si ferma finché non è fuori: si ferma nel vicolo di fianco al locale, accucciandosi sui talloni, la testa fra le ginocchia. Respira a fondo l'aria fredda della notte, accogliendo quasi con sollievo gli odori esterni: spazzatura, piscio, umidità notturna. Sempre meglio che l'interno. Costringe i suoi polmoni a ricordare come allargarsi, insiste finché il suo cuore non smette di cercare di scoppiare. Ha familiarità con questa sensazione, ormai.

«Ehi, piccoletta? Tutto ok?» La voce è maschile, e questo la allarma subito. Scatta in piedi, così rapidamente che le gira la testa per un istante, e le sembra che la luna, ormai quasi piena, occhieggi nel cielo con benevolenza alle spalle dello sconosciuto.  
L'uomo è molto più grande di lei, sia in termini di età – ne avrà quanti, venticinque? Trenta? – sia in termini di statura. È alto e robusto, e la tshirt nera che porta lascia in mostra delle braccia pesantemente tatuate. Le ci vuole qualche secondo per mettere a fuoco i tatuaggi: un lupo che ulula alla luna, e lupi che corrono, ed una foresta che le è molto familiare. Alza lo sguardo a incrociare il suo: occhi che hanno quasi il colore del rame, di un bruno molto peculiare, e non umano. Nellie sente gli occhi colmarsi di lacrime. Annuisce.

«Sì», dice, poi si corregge. «Credo di sì.»

«Non sei piccola per girare da sola?», chiede lui, accigliandosi appena. Nellie si strofina le mani sui jeans e si stringe nelle spalle.

«Stavo tornando a casa», spiega quindi, sentendosi come di fronte a Martin quando le chiede perché è in ritardo. Come farà, immagina, più tardi.

«... e invece sei caduta dentro il locale?», conclude l'uomo, con il guizzo di un sorriso sul volto. Nellie scuote la testa, abbassando il cappuccio e scoprendo i capelli grigio cupo, lasciando in mostra occhi dall'insolito colore dell'ambra. Lui ha un moto di sorpresa.

«Stavo cercando qualcuno», risponde quindi, tirandosi fuori le parole a fatica. «Mi-mi serve aiuto», conclude, deglutendo a fatica. L'uomo sospira, poi le mette una mano sulla spalla, e nel torace di Nellie quella cordicella che vibrava si ferma, con qualcosa che le ricorda quasi l'incastro di due pezzi di puzzle.

«Diciamo che l'hai trovato.»


	13. Writober, Day 13: Perso

“Qualcuno si è perso. Vai ad aiutarlo”. Certo, facile detto così, non è come se fossero in una maledetta _città_. Jalen si guarda attorno, fermo ad un incrocio, flettendo le orecchie feline. Non è che lui non voglia essere un bravo adepto di Ariel, e, insomma, è ben felice di andare ad aiutare qualcuno: ma magari avrebbero potuto dirgli _chi_! Ma è inutile prendersela: è sempre così con l'Oracolo. _Vai a fare questa cosa incredibilmente generica_... oh, wow, incredibile predizione!  
Con un sospiro esasperato esamina la gente che gli passa davanti: ma c'è una folla di persone, e nessuno di loro sembra avere l'aria smarrita. Attraversa l'incrocio e procede lungo l'ampia strada, dove passano carri e carrozze a ogni piè sospinto. Oh, beh. È inutile irritarsi. Tanto vale godersi la passeggiata, tutto sommato. Il sole splende ed è una bella giornata a Garan, e sì, va bene, lui avrebbe di gran lunga preferito imparare qualcosa di utile, o ancor meglio migliorare le sue capacità di combattente – che a onor del vero, non è che brillino proprio – ma insomma, un pomeriggio non farà differenze.

Jalen fa un respiro profondo e rilassa le spalle.

Purtroppo, le sue spalle si tendono subito quando sente qualcuno piangere debolmente. Si ferma di botto, tanto che qualcuno che stava dietro di lui quasi gli va a sbattere contro. Jalen controlla d'istinto che il borsello sia a posto – lo è – poi si guarda attorno.  
La persona è in una strada laterale; che non è un vicolo, anzi, è piuttosto ampia, ma non è così usata. È poggiata di schiena al muro e si copre il viso con le mani, ma piange davvero piano, tanto che in realtà la sente quasi solo tirare su col naso, di quando in quando. Per quanto vede sembra una ragazza – capelli lunghi neri, una gonna lunga fino alle caviglie.

«Ehi?», butta lì, incerto, avanzando di un passo o due nella strada laterale. La persona sobbalza, scosta le mani dal volto e si preme contro il muro, come se volesse sparirci dentro. E Jalen sente un brivido di freddo su per la schiena.  
Il volto di lei è diviso a metà da quella che sembra una grande chiazza bianca, che spicca su una pelle che per il resto è abbronzata. Tutto ciò che la macchia tocca è candido: il sopracciglio, una ciocca di capelli, le ciglia stesse; perfino l'occhio corrispondente è di un grigio pallidissimo, sfumato di lilla; un forte contrasto con l'altro occhio, che invece è nero.

«Scusa», mormora la ragazza con un filo di voce, facendo per allontanarsi, le spalle curve come per proteggersi, «non volevo...» Jalen, che da figlio di una piccola felida non è certo un omone, prova per la prima volta la sgradevole sensazione di essere temuto. La cosa non gli piace. È un futuro paladino, qualcuno che difende i deboli e il bene... non un bulletto. Passa quasi d'istinto la mano sulla casacca, che porta il sole di Ariel ricamato, come per rassicurarsi che sia ancora lì.

«Aspetta», dice quindi, cercando di tenere un tono di voce calmo e tranquillo, per non allarmarla. Lei si immobilizza, come se fosse paralizzata. «Volevo solo sapere se stai bene, e se ti serve aiuto», prosegue lui, parlandole come fa di solito coi cavalli nervosi, quando tocca a lui pulirli. Vorrebbe avvicinarsi, ma teme che lei scappi via. Lei, comunque, si copre il lato del volto coi capelli neri ed annuisce appena. «Sei sicura?» Esita, poi butta lì la domanda: tanto non può certo peggiorare la situazione. «Ti... ti sei persa, magari? Sto cercando qualcuno che si è perso...» Lei alza lo sguardo, occhi sgranati. Beh, in realtà lui vede un occhio solo, al momento, ma immagina sia sgranato anche l'altro.

«Io- S-sì» ammette lei, riluttante. «Sto... sto cercando... il tempio di Rowena», spiega sottovoce, passandosi le mani sui capelli con aria nervosa. «Non... non vivo in città.» Jalen la studia: la gonna è cucita bene, ma semplice, con quelle tinte leggere che usano i contadini; ha dei semplici sandali ai piedi, e la tunica che porta sopra ha l'aria di essere stata adattata diverse volte.

«Si vede», le risponde, con un leggero sorriso. «Dai, ti accompagno. Io so dov'è.» Lei, però, non si muove. «Mi chiamo Jalen», prosegue quindi, con un sorriso di scuse, «e studio al tempio di Ariel.» Se non la rassicura questo, nulla potrà.

«Al tempio del Generale dell'Alba? Davvero?» Non è... proprio la reazione che si aspettava. In senso, è bello vederla rilassarsi di botto, con il timore sostituito da entusiasmo, ma è un po' inaspettato, ecco.

«Sì? Cioè, sì, davvero.» Si drizza sulla sua statura, ben conscio di come non sia proprio enorme. «Un giorno sarò un paladino», dichiara fieramente, solo per sgonfiarsi poco dopo. «Se non mi dimostro un vero disastro, s'intende.» Lei sembra adeguatamente colpita.

«Com'è?» Jalen si prende qualche momento per rifletterci.

«Beh, è difficile», ammette. «Però mi piace, perché facciamo molte cose interessanti. Cioè, studiamo anche, ed è un po' una noia, ma va bene perché sono cose che ci servono, quindi...» Fa spallucce. «E poi il tempio è molto bello, e anche la zona dove studiamo.»

«Oh», fa ancora lei, attenta. «E studiate cose come... come combattere e... e cose così?»

«Beh, sì. Cioè, anche. Io sto iniziando a studiare tiro con l'arco, però di base studio scherma», le spiega, lasciandosi un po' prendere. «E devo imparare a usare spada e scudo, perché i maestri dicono che ci sembro portato, un po'.» Una smorfietta. «Non tanto quanto altri, tipo, Dereina è molto più brava, ma insomma. Me la cavo.» Umiltà e modestia, ripetono sempre i maestri. Suona una schifezza, però, la modestia.

«E se sei... come dicevi... un, un disastro... ti cacciano?», chiede lei, esitante. Jalen la guarda orripilato.

«Dèi, no! Se mi dimostro un disastro finirò a fare il sacerdote, o roba del genere!»

«...oh», mormora lei, sorpresa. «Mamma mi ha sempre detto-» E su queste parole si blocca di nuovo. Jalen le si avvicina cautamente e le porge una mano.

«Qual è il problema?» Lei tira su col naso, e sembra di nuovo miserabile come quando l'ha incontrata.

«Mamma ha deciso che devo entrare al tempio di Rowena», gli spiega piano, asciugandosi le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi con la manica. «Dice che devo... devo purificarmi per-» E di nuovo si blocca, ma Jalen può immaginare benissimo, e la rabbia gli stringe lo stomaco. Non dice nulla, ma a fatica. Lei riprende a parlare. «Ha sentito una signora che conosce, e ormai è... è tutto fatto, e-»

«In che senso, è tutto fatto?», chiede Jalen, confuso, dimebticando un momento la rabbia di poco prima. «Non ci sei nemmeno arrivata. Non può essere tutto fatto.» Lei rialza il capo e lo guarda, confusa; per la prima volta lascia stare i capelli neri, e lui può di nuovo intravvedere l'occhio chiarissimo e la pelle candida che lo circonda. «Cioè, veramente non è mai tutto fatto», si corregge. «Non è che... tu entri, che ne so... al tempio di Emer, e se poi hai un cambio d'animo non puoi andare da Cereza. Cioè, non sei mica prigioniero! Non funziona così!» Almeno crede, ecco. Per quanto ne sa, e per quanto gli è stato detto, c'è sempre tempo per cambiare, perché le persone cambiano.

«Pe-pensi che potrei...», comincia lei, senza osare finire.

«...venire con me al tempio di Ariel per dare un'occhiata?», conclude Jalen, ben certo che non fosse ciò che stava per dire lei. «Certo che puoi! Ma prima dovremmo presentarci, credo. Io sono Jalen, te l'ho detto.» Le porge la mano e aspetta. Dopo una breve esitazione, lei la prende e la stringe. Ha le mani piccole, ma forti e ruvide, che gli ricordano quelle della sua insegnante di scherma.

«Mi chiamo Valith», si presenta timidamente.

«E non hai niente da purificare», si sente di aggiungere lui, quasi brusco, tanto che lei incassa la testa fra le spalle. La cosa lo fa arrabbiare ancor di più, perché ha già visto quel modo di fare: nei bambini che hanno genitori maneschi, o che hanno vissuto in zone molto difficili. Lui, figlio di mercanti com'è, si sente privilegiato, anche solo perché i suoi non gli hanno mai messo le mani addosso. «Non hai niente di sbagliato», ribadisce, cercando di metterci meno foga. «Tua madre si sbaglia.» Valith lo fissa immobile, entrambi gli occhi sgranati ed in bella vista, adesso. Jalen si rende conto che ha ancora la sua piccola mano stretta nella sua, e la lascia di scatto, sentendosi arrossire. «Scusa», borbotta, voltandosi imbarazzato. «Andiamo?» Lei gli si affianca, con la stessa postura un po' curva di prima, ma senza coprirsi il volto coi capelli.

«Andiamo», conferma a bassa voce, con l'accenno di un sorriso.


	14. Writober, Day 14: Tomba

Il vento è freddo e tagliente, e ogni volta che si alza porta con sé foglie secche e petali di fiori. Nel gelido pomeriggio di novembre, sotto un cielo cupo e di un grigiastro uniforme, Lexy si stringe nella giacca e rabbrividisce.  
I petali colorati spiccano contro il grigio delle lapidi. Qualcuno ha lasciato un mazzo di tulipani di diversi colori, ma sono già sfioriti. C'è qualcosa di poetico nelle chiazze colorate che creano, ma anche di malinconico. Lexy sospira, avanzando col passo sicuro di chi conosce bene la strada. Non presta particolare attenzione agli spettri che la circondano, come non presterebbe attenzione agli altri pedoni per strada. Le fa sempre piacere essere d'aiuto, ma la verità è che c'è poco che possa fare per gli spettri dei cimiteri: molti hanno faccende alle spalle che sono molto fuori dalle sue capacità di risoluzione, o hanno rimorsi e rimpianti così vecchi, da essere ormai impossibili da sciogliere. Ogni tanto ci prova comunque, ma non quel giorno.

La tomba dei suoi genitori non ha nulla di particolare. Sono solo due lapidi squadrate, di pietra chiara, con una foto di entrambi, e nomi e date incisi. Nonna non ha voluto croci, per loro, e Lexy non ne è sorpresa.  
Rivolge un cenno di saluto allo spettro della tomba accanto, un ragazzo poco più vecchio di lei, che le ha raccontato di essere morto di overdose. Lui le rivolge l'accenno di un sorriso, poi si fa più in là, lasciandola sola. Apprezza il gesto, ma tanto non c'è nessuno con cui parlare.  
Si inginocchia sull'erba secca, poggiando sulla tomba spoglia un piccolo mazzo di margherite. Lo guarda qualche momento, con una stretta allo stomaco e la sensazione che sia _troppo poco_ , inadeguato, proprio come lei. Deglutisce un nodo di tensione, poggia le mani sulle ginocchia e rimane in silenzio per qualche minuto.

«Dove siete?», chiede alla fine, un sussurro che viene portato via dal vento. «Le persone con cose irrisolte rimangono sempre... ma voi non siete qui, e non siete sulla strada dove siete morti, e-» Le si blocca la voce.  
È sempre una strana sensazione, andare a trovare la tomba dei suoi. Era così piccola, quando sono morti, che spesso ha la sensazione di non ricordarli nemmeno; che tutti i suoi ricordi siano, in realtà, poco altro che le storie raccontate dai nonni. Non sa nemmeno bene come sentirsi, al riguardo... è difficile sentire la mancanza di qualcuno che ricordi a malapena, eppure a volte sente una tristezza acuta, come la nostalgia di qualcosa che non sa esattamente chi, o cosa sia.  
Quello che sa, con certezza assoluta, è che non sono lì: non sono a casa, non sono fra gli antenati che visitano ogni mattina; non sono nel luogo dove sono morti, e non sono nemmeno lì, presso la loro tomba. Non ci sono e basta, e questo succede di solito per una ragione: la persona è morta in pace, o senza particolare trauma. Non c'è stata una grande paura, non c'è stato nulla di irrisolto a tenerli ancorati al mondo.  
 _Valevo davvero così poco, per loro?_ Scaccia il pensiero, e cerca di scacciare anche il nodo che le stringe la gola. È un pensiero egoista, e meschino; dovrebbe essere felice che i suoi genitori siano riusciti ad andare in... beh, qualunque cosa ci sia dall'altra parte del mondo. Dovrebbe essere felice per loro, e invece sente questo senso di... di abbandono, ecco, che le rode le viscere ogni volta che ci pensa. Con lo stomaco stretto dalla vergogna, si asciuga furtivamente gli occhi umidi con un angolo della sciarpa.  
È stupido pensarci. E inutile. Uno spreco di energie. Può solo portare loro il proprio rispetto, pur sapendo che quelle non sono altro che due lapidi vuote, pezzi di pietra senza nulla che vi presti attenzione. D'altro canto, è a quello che servono i cimiteri, no? A far sentire meglio chi rimane, facendo credere che i loro gesti di affetto contino qualcosa... Anche se nel migliore dei casi non contano nulla, e nel peggiore, non fanno altro che tenere ancorato al mondo uno spirito che vorrebbe andare oltre.  
È meglio così, dopotutto. È meglio che non ci siano, che siano liberi. Cerca di convincersi, e fallisce. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio Lexy si rialza, col cuore appesantito dalla vergogna. A che serve andare lì? Non c'è nessuno ad ascoltare, e lei deve farselo andar bene, perché è la cosa migliore. Deve smetterla di pensarci.

Senza un cenno, senza una parola allo spettro della tomba vicina, che la guarda perplesso, Lexy percorre il sentiero fino all'uscita, gli occhi puntati sulla ghiaia bianca del viottolo.  
Non c'è nessuno a risponderle, e non ci sarà mai.  
I suoi genitori non ci sono, e la loro tomba è solo un pezzo di pietra.


	15. Writober, Day 15: Radici

Una volta ha letto su Internet che un albero, se rovesciato e ripiantato con i rami nel terreno e le radici all'aria, riesce comunque a vivere. Anche lei si sente così: rovesciata, con le radici al vento; sradicata, eppure viva.  
Malcolm le mette in mano una tazza di cioccolata calda, poi siede di fronte a lei, su una sedia, studiandola con occhi di rame. I tatuaggi, ora, sono nascosti quasi del tutto da una camicia a scacchi. È scalzo, ma lo è anche lei. È anche notte fonda, e Nellie sente l'ansia stringerle lo stomaco: perché Martin non sarà contento. Dio, non sarà contento per niente.

«Da quanto tempo?», chiede lui a bruciapelo, e Nellie sussulta, così forte che quasi le cade la tazza di mano. Lui sbatte le palpebre, poi riformula. «Da quanto tempo sai?», chiede di nuovo, stavolta più gentilmente. Nellie si stringe cautamente nelle spalle, la cioccolata ancora intoccata.

«Due anni... tre?» Lui inclina il capo da un lato, come se fosse sorpreso.

«Quanti anni hai, scusa?» La studia, non con lo sguardo sporco, quasi unto, che hanno alcuni uomini: è più distaccato, e anche se la mette comunque a disagio, almeno non è in quel senso.

«Quindici.» Tecnicamente non è esatto, visto che li dovrebbe compiere di lì a qualche giorno. Ma che differenza può mai fare? Lui sbatte le palpebre.

«Wow», commenta sottovoce. «È la prima volta che becco qualcuno risvegliato così presto. Insomma, so che ci sono...» La sua voce si spegne mentre la studia di nuovo. Può immaginare cosa vede, visto che lo vede anche lei ogni mattina, riflesso nelle vetrine dei negozi: i polsi troppo magri che spuntano dalle maniche della felpa, gli abiti lisi, i capelli ingrigiti. E quegli strani occhi gialli, anche se forse, ragiona, quelli sono la cosa che lo colpisce di meno. L'idea che ci siano “altri come lei” ancora la stordisce. Ha pensato di essere pazza per così tanto tempo, che adesso non sa cosa pensare, o cosa sentire. Fissa la cioccolata calda, la pellicola scura che ha formato in superficie. «Bevila, se no si fredda», la incoraggia lui; e Nellie lo fissa di sottecchi. Non sembra un tranello, e poi, si ricorda, questo non è Martin. Cauta, senza smettere di fissarlo, beve un piccolo sorso dalla tazza, lasciando che il calore le riempia lo stomaco. Sa di dover bere piano: è tutto il giorno che non mangia, se esagera si sentirà male. Malcolm non ha reazioni, e lei si sente di bere un secondo, piccolo sorso. «Nellie...» Lei si blocca, i muscoli che si tendono d'istinto in attesa della botta, che però non arriva. «Nellie, con chi vivi?» Qualunque cosa lui volesse chiederle, la domanda è cambiata, e con essa il tono.

«Il mio patrigno», risponde, rassegnata.

«E tua madre?»

«Se n'è andata una decina di anni fa», risponde, con una scrollata di spalle e un'indifferenza che non sente. Sua madre se n'è andata, strappandosi via tutto ciò che la ancorava al mondo, portandole via le sue radici e il suo sangue, senza una parola. Sente ringhiare, e per qualche momento non capisce da dove arrivi: quando si rende conto che è lei, sussulta con violenza, tanto che Malcolm le prende la tazza di mano, poggiandola sul tavolino lì vicino.

«Non ti spaventare», le fa, stranamente rassicurante per essere un uomo di un metro e novanta. «Succede. Stare assieme a... stare con altri come noi... può dare problemi a tenersi dentro le emozioni.» Abbozza un sorriso. «È tutto ok. Ti abituerai.» Stavolta lo guarda confusa. Che significa che si abituerà? Non ha intenzione di riportarla a casa? La gente ha sempre fatto così, quando ha provato a scappare. Lui inarca un sopracciglio. «Che c'è? Pensavi che ti riportassi lì, a farti picchiare dal tuo patrigno?»

«Come fai a sapere-» le scappa di bocca, prima che possa fermarsi. Si morde l'interno della guancia. Martin le ha sempre detto di tenere la bocca chiusa, se non voleva prenderle di più. Malcolm scuote il capo.

«Lascia stare... ma sappi una cosa.» Il tono si fa serio, e gli occhi color rame si piantano nei suoi. «Non devi più preoccuparti di lui... per due motivi. Il primo è che se prova ad alzare ancora un dito su di te, gli spezzo un braccio.» Sorride, ma più che un sorriso è un mostrare i denti, e senza alcuna discussione, Nellie gli crede completamente. «Il secondo è che una volta che mangerai a sufficienza, scoprirai che sei più forte della maggior parte delle altre persone», conclude lui, facendosi più serio. «E il terzo, ora che ci penso», aggiunge all'improvviso, con un mezzo sorriso che gli curva la bocca di sbieco, «è che non sei più sola.» Nellie si guarda le mani sottili e sente le lacrime riempirle gli occhi. L'idea di non avere più paura è così assurda, quasi incomprensibile! Eppure, qualcosa nel modo in cui l'uomo le parla è rassicurante. «Adesso cerca di dormire», prosegue Malcolm, alzandosi dalla sedia e avvicinandosi con un plaid in mano. «Ci vedremo nell'Oltre, piccoletta.»

Per la prima volta, l'idea di sognare non le sembra spaventosa.


	16. Writober, Day 16: Bacio

**Writober, Day 16: BACIO**

Il tè è dolce sulla sua lingua, con note di vaniglia e cannella. Può sentirlo scendere nella gola, quasi bollente, e scaldarlo dall'interno, sciogliendo il freddo che lo pervade. Con un brivido, alza lo sguardo su Cloudy Day, che gli sorride dall'altro lato del tavolo del caffè.

«Meglio?» Coldest annuisce, anche se tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è che vorrebbe disperatamente sentire le sue labbra sulle proprie. Quelle stupide labbra perfette sono l'ossessione dei suoi ultimi trenta giorni. La sua fissazione personale. Quel genere di cose per cui ci si sveglia sudati la mattina.  
Invece beve un sorso di tè, che non risolve il problema, ma almeno lo tiene impegnato e gli impedisce di dire qualche cazzata.

«È stata un'offerta gentile, la tua», si tira fuori di bocca; un giro di parole per dire “grazie” senza dirlo. Cloudy Day sorride con approvazione. Hanno un anno di differenza, ma lui sembra molto più maturo, se dev'essere onesto. Sua madre direbbe che ha gli occhi saggi, o qualche cosa stramba del genere; a lui viene solo da pensare che ha occhi profondi, a metà fra il castano e il verde, con queste pagliuzze dorate che... che dovrebbe davvero smettere di fissare, ricorda a sé stesso, lanciando un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra.

Il caffè della Elsewhere University non è davvero niente male. Il locale in sé è carino, i prezzi sono ragionevoli e regalano quasi sempre vaschette di panna monodose, o cose analoghe, che uno può usare per le offerte serali. Non ci si può lamentare. Fuori è uno dei pomeriggi di ottobre più piovosi che lui abbia mai visto, e lui è senza ombrello... ovviamente. Perché si è rotto con un tempismo spaventoso, ossia la mattina.

«Ma vah, l'ho fatto volentieri», sta ridendo Cloudy Day, bevendo un sorso di caffè. «Eri lì fradicio, è davvero il minimo. Ti offrirei un cambio di vestiti da me, ma fai prima ad andare in camera tua», ride ancora, con una luce maliziosa nello sguardo, e Coldest sente all'improvviso una stretta allo stomaco e la gola disperatamente secca. Si attacca al tè, abbassando lo sguardo sul tavolo. Il che non è un'ottima idea, perché lui ha poggiato la mano sul tavolo e sta disegnando qualcosa con le gocce di caffè cadute, e Coldest si trova a fissare quel dito indice come se fosse la cosa più interessante del pianeta. _Ma Dio, sono patetico_ , si dice, con un fondo di disperazione e imbarazzo. _È solo un dito, cioè, non è che sia qui tutto nudo o..._ Si morde l'interno della guancia per distrarsi.

«Co-come va lo studio?», chiede quindi, pentendosene subito, perché quella è l'unica domanda da non fare mai ad un universitario. Cloudy Day la prende con tranquillità, però: fa spallucce, poggiando la tazza sul tavolo.

«In realtà abbastanza bene», gli risponde, lanciando un rapido sguardo fuori dalla finestra, e poi riportandolo su di lui. «Sto perfino riuscendo a dormire un numero ragionevole di ore... tu?» Coldest abbassa lo sguardo sulla tazza che tiene in mano, come se le profondità bruno-dorate del tè potessero in qualche modo risolvere i suoi problemi.

«Eh... diciamo che... tiro avanti», risponde con una piccola smorfia. Lui è al secondo anno di Ingegneria, Cloudy Day al terzo di Letteratura, e se dev'essere sincero non sa come farà ad arrivare al quinto anno, perché già adesso si sente nella merda fino al collo.

«Difficoltà col piano di studi?», chiede lui, comprensivo, scostandosi dal volto una ciocca castana sfuggita alla coda. Rimane a fissarlo, ipnotizzato, prima di annuire.

«Un po'», ammette a bassa voce. Cloudy Day riprende la tazza e beve un sorso, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. «La professoressa è un po'...», si fruga nella mente alla ricerca di un termine educato, «...entusiasta?», conclude, dubbioso. La risata di lui fa girare un paio di altre persone, e Coldest non può biasimarli. È come... come sentire il suono dell'estate, o... o forse dovrebbe essere lui a frequentare Letteratura, di questo passo. Finiscono il resto delle tazze con una serie di chiacchiere irrilevanti, così superficiali che dimentica cos'hanno detto subito dopo aver risposto. Tanto più che continua a guardarlo in volto, e spera davvero di non avergli fissato le labbra tanto quanto gli è sembrato, perché sarebbero seriamente imbarazzante.  
Lui apre il suo ombrello – grosso e giallo, con disegni di api – e comincia ad accompagnarlo. L'ombrello non è ampio e loro sono vicini: così vicini che può sentire il suo calore, e se la sua frustrazione sale ancora scoppierà a piangere o si metterà ad urlare. E poi c'è Il Momento: il magico momento in cui svoltano un angolo e non c'è nessuno in giro, e Cloudy Day si ferma e lo guarda con un mezzo sorriso, e mentre lui si chiede perché abbia quell'espressione, si sporge e lo bacia.

Per l'ultima volta, Coldest rivive il ricordo: il calore e la morbidezza delle labbra di lui, il gusto del caffè nella sua bocca, il suono della pioggia attorno a loro, l'umidità nell'aria.

«Sicuro di voler vendere questo ricordo?», gli chiede l'entità, coi suoi occhi innaturalmente grandi, le orecchie da cerbiatta, la mano coperta di soffice peluria bruna. «È davvero potente, voglio dire.»

«Sono sicuro.»

«E... lo vuoi conservare, giusto? Come un oggetto da scambiare poi?» Lui annuisce. Sì, vuole solo liberarsi di quel ricordo. La creatura fatata fa spallucce.

«Oh beh, se sei sicuro... d'altronde ti devo un favore, eh?» Lui annuisce di nuovo, e lei si avvicina. È così minuta che è costretto a chinarsi, ma nemmeno per un istante pensa che lei sia indifesa. Creature di quel genere non sono mai indifese. Gli sfiora la fronte con una mano piccola e leggera, solo per un istante, e poi, fra le sue mani, cade una piccola sfera rossastra, che sembra di vetro, grande poco più di una biglia. «Ecco fatto.» La Cerva che Corre nei Boschi all'Alba si tira indietro, soddisfatta. «Direi che ora siamo in pari, no?», chiede speranzosa. Lui fa un sorriso storto.

«Diciamo che hai estinto metà del tuo debito», le risponde, «e che sono soddisfatto di come hai rimosso questo ricordo.» La memoria dell'evento è sparita. Ricorda ancora che sia successo, ovviamente... sa com'è andata. Ma è come una narrazione, qualcosa raccontato da altri, che non è successo a lui. Con un respiro profondo, Coldest stringe la biglia. Un frammento alla volta, un ricordo per volta, può lasciarsi alle spalle Cloudy Day, e tutto il male che gli ha fatto.


	17. Writober, Day 17: Marchio

Jane si guarda la mano, spassionata. Quella piccola voglia rotonda e bianca, al centro del dorso, è la sua condanna. _Il Marchio_ , la chiamano le zie, guardandola con la coda dell'occhio, come se non volessero darle attenzione. La ignorano, se possono. Perfino sua madre la ignora, se può farlo. Lei le odia. Vorrebbe il loro amore... ma non può averlo, e allora le odia con tutta l'intensità dei suoi dieci anni.  
Cerca di strofinare via la chiazza, come se fosse una delle tante macchie di sporco sul suo corpo, ma ovviamente non si toglie. Ci ha già provato tante volte, in passato... una volta ha pensato di tagliarla via, ma sua madre le ha tolto le forbici prima che potesse provarci. Sarebbe tornata, se l'avesse fatto? Sarebbe ricresciuta, o la sua pelle sarebbe stata finalmente normale?  
Anche dall'Altra Parte sente il loro sdegno. La chiamano strana, sbagliata... “peculiare”, quando vogliono essere educati e sembrare gente perbene. Ma non lo sono, e lei lo sa. A dieci anni, capisce abbastanza da sapere che la sua famiglia non è composta da brave persone. Basta ascoltare gli altri bambini parlare, o gli adulti, quando non fanno caso alla sua presenza. La sua famiglia è fatta da criminali, e lei ci è nata in mezzo, ma non è colpa sua.  
Se si guarda la mano, può quasi vedere la zampa bianca che ha dall'Altra Parte. Se non fosse lei, sarebbero contenti che possa già passare, durante i Sogni. Sarebbero soddisfatti, perché è raro, e di solito non succede prima di essere almeno sedicenni, anche di più. Ma lei ha la zampa bianca, e quegli strani occhi di due colori, e nessuno è contento, men che meno Jane.

«Non è giusto», sussurra all'armadio buio. Non ha fatto niente di male a nessuno, perché la devono trattare così? Ma alla fine sono pensieri vecchi, e si risponde da sola: perché la sua mano è macchiata, e lei ha il Marchio, e il Marchio porta male.  
Fuori sente voci e rumori, suoni sgradevoli che le farebbero paura, se ci facesse caso; ma ha deciso di ignorarli, fingere che non ci siano. Si rannicchia meglio, stringendo le gambe al petto, si tira addosso le coperte impilate e si lascia andare al sonno.

_La Luna immensa splende più del sole stesso, illuminando una distesa di fiori di ogni colore. Sotto il cielo pieno di Stelle, sotto il canto del Vento, Jane sorride. Lì non deve preoccuparsi di nulla. Sente lontano i richiami angosciati dei suoi fratelli e sorelle, la paura nelle loro Voci: ma lei è al sicuro, adesso. Correndo come solo i cuccioli fanno, salta e si rotola fra i fiori colorati, sotto lo sguardo triste della Luna._

_«Piccola... cos'hai fatto?», sospira la Luna, e lei si ferma di botto, sentendosi giudicata anche lì._

_«Non ho fatto niente», risponde meccanicamente, lasciando che l'istinto di sopravvivenza prenda il sopravvento._

_«Oh, piccola», sospira ancora la Luna, mentre le Stelle piangono lacrime di cristallo. «Hai fatto una cosa molto grave.»_

_«Non è vero», si difende ancora lei, abbassando le orecchie. «Non ho fatto niente.» La Luna non sembra arrabbiata, solamente triste: e dopo un po' Jane riprende a correre tra i fiori, la paura dimenticata. Niente punizioni per lei, stavolta, anche se ha voglia di giocare._ Fuori dai sogni, mentre i colpi di pistola punteggiano la notte e gli ululati nell'Oltre cessano uno dopo l'altro, Jane dorme serenamente per la prima volta nei suoi dieci anni, senza temere di essere svegliata da qualcuno che la sgrida.  
 _Niente più sgridate per me, riflette felice, accucciandosi stanca sotto un albero. Il Vento canta una canzone di tristezza, ma lei non è triste. Adesso è libera, nessuno le farà più male per quel segno sulla mano... ed è bastato dare qualche informazione alla banda rivale._


	18. Writober, Day 18: Strega

«Dovrebbe essere qui.» Malen si guarda attorno, incerta; Grant si sporge a toglierle una foglia dai capelli. «Circa. O qui intorno.» Grant sospira e si passa una mano sul viso.

«Non posso credere che ti sei persa», borbotta.

«Non mi sono persa!», ribatte lei, piccata. «Sto cercando un posto specifico e non sono sicura se ci sono già arrivata o no, è diverso!»

«Ah, se lo dici tu...» A lui, il bosco sembra tutto uguale, quindi per quanto ne sa potrebbero aver girato a vuoto per quasi un'ora. Per fortuna non è nemmeno mezzogiorno.

«Ti dico che la strega è da queste parti!», ribadisce Malen, le mani strette a pugno e gli occhi castani che lampeggiano di convinzione. È davvero carina quando fa così... ma è anche una vera rompiscatole, per i Sei! D'altronde, l'idea di questa prova di coraggio è stata sua, e non c'è niente di cui sorprendersi, perché... beh. Malen.

«Ancora con questa storia della strega?» Si bloccano entrambi, perché la voce non è di nessuno dei due. Quando si voltano verso la voce, c'è una donna di mezz'età a guardarli, in piedi su un masso coperto di muschio. Veste di bruno e di verde, toni che si fondono con la foresta, e ha capelli ricci, ormai quasi del tutto grigi, che tiene scostati dal volto con una fascetta di cuoio decorata. E ovviamente, impossibile non notarle, ha delle grandi ali da libellula che le partono dalle spalle.

«Visto?», sussurra Malen. «Visto che avevo ragione?»

«Guarda che ti sento», sbuffa la donna, avvicinandosi e studiandoli con penetranti occhi grigio-verdi. Tiene un arco corto fra le mani, e ha una faretra appesa al fianco.

«Uhm... signora?», chiede Grant, esitante. Lei lo guarda.

«Emer», lo corregge asciutta. «Non “signora”. Solo Emer.» Lui sbatte le palpebre.

«Emer, come-»

«Sì, Emer come. Cioè, come niente: sono io.» Scrolla le spalle, e mette l'arco a tracolla con un sospiro. «Che ci fate qui? Non ci passa mai nessuno.»

«Siamo venuti a cercare la strega!», dichiara Malen, uscendo dal suo mutismo sbalordito. Emer alza gli occhi al cielo, spazientita.

«Senti pupetta, t'ho già detto che non sono una strega.»

«Ma-»

«E quindi non so cosa vuoi», continua la donna, parlandole sopra, «ma molto probabilmente non posso aiutarti, va bene? Non faccio malocchi, non faccio innamorare la gente, non faccio 'ste cose. Non so farle e non so chi le faccia.» Dal modo seccato in cui ne parla, Grant sospetta che molta gente sia andata a chiedere cose simili. Alla fine, per loro va bene così: dopotutto l'idea era trovarla per provare il loro coraggio, e, beh... l'hanno trovata. Più o meno.

«Uhm... signor- Emer. Emer?» Lei gli rivolge di nuovo addosso quei due occhi limpidi, che lo mettono un po' a disagio. «Lei è davvero la Prescelta?» La donna sospira a lungo.

«Lo ero, un bel po' di tempo fa», risponde, più gentilmente. «Adesso sono solo una tizia che cerca di vivere tranquilla.»

«Aspetta», interrompe Malen, sgranando gli occhi blu, «vuoi dire che questa è la Prescelta Emer? Quella di cui parla mamma ogni tanto? Quella della guerra e-»

«Malen, ma hai mangiato pane e volpe stamattina?» Per i Sei, Malen è davvero carina, ma a volte sembra che il suo cervello funzioni al rallentatore. A Emer sfugge una mezza risata.

«Sono proprio quella, complimenti. Come hai fatto a scoprirlo?» Le lancia uno sguardo divertito con la coda dell'occhio, e Grant si trova a chiedersi se sia una capacità che si può imparare. «Vabeh, adesso vi riporto a casa. Siete di quel villaggio qui a est, no?»

«Nord-est», corregge Malen, accigliata. «Da Katren.» Lei annuisce, come se avesse presente.

«Ah, sì... capito. Mahavir? Vieni anche tu?» Dal folto degli alberi si avvicina un uomo alto, vestito in modo eccentrico. Ha la pelle color argento, e tatuaggi color bronzo lo percorrono da capo a piedi. Porta una benda decorata sugli occhi, ma si avvicina a Emer senza difficoltà. Malen lo fissa senza fiatare, e a Grant piace pensare di avere un'aria più matura... anche se, probabilmente, ha la stessa faccia allibita di lei.

«Perché no? È un po' che non vedo altra gente a parte te e i ragazzi, strega Emer», le risponde, con un misto di affetto e divertimento che spinge Grant e Malen a guardarsi con la coda dell'occhio, sentendo quel disagio che solo gli adolescenti che assistono alle manifestazioni d'affetto degli adulti sanno provare.

«Sempre scontento, sempre scontento... non ti basta mai niente», lo canzona Emer di rimando, avvicinandosi assieme a lui. Li prende per mano entrambi, mentre Mahavir le poggia una mano sulla spalla. «Spero che vi sentiate pronti al vostro primo teletrasporto.»

«Cos-», fa in tempo a dire Grant, prima di sparire assieme agli altri, lasciando la radura vuota e silenziosa.


	19. Writober, Day 19: Zucchero

Lei non vorrebbe arrabbiarsi, davvero. O agitarsi.  
Il fatto è che la giornata è iniziata di merda, ed è continuata peggio, ed è veramente al limite della sopportazione. Quando è suonata la sveglia l'ha fatta cadere per terra per sbaglio e si è rotta, il suo maglione preferito è bucato, macchina di passaggio l'ha schizzata d'acqua piovana mentre aspettava l'autobus per andare a scuola, suo padre non c'è, si sente sola e triste e adesso è anche finito lo zucchero! E non può fare una torta senza! Il! Maledetto! Zucchero!  
Chrysantha si lascia cadere su una sedia della cucina, abbassa la testa e se la copre con ambo le mani, le dita intrecciate fra loro. Adesso deve solo fermarsi cinque minuti e prendere fiato. Le sembra quasi di sentire il suo potere contorcersi per uscire, come fanno i germogli quando vogliono spuntare dal terreno. Respira lentamente, ritmicamente, lottando per mantenere la calma e tenerlo a bada.  
È solo dello stupido zucchero. Deve solo mandare un messaggio a suo padre e ricordargli di riprenderlo. Ha ancora i biscotti del giorno prima, se sente il bisogno di qualcosa di dolce. E cioccolato, e... insomma, la roba non le manca. Va tutto bene, e lei deve stare molto, molto calma.  
Ma la verità è che è nervosa, tutta la giornata le ha dato contro e quella stupida zuccheriera vuota è solo la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso. Poggia la fronte sulle ginocchia, piegata scomodamente su sé stessa. Non vuole mettersi a piangere; sarebbe ridicolo piangere per una cosa del genere. E non vuole gridare; rischierebbe di spaventare... beh, chi spaventerebbe non è chiaro, dato che casa sua non è proprio zona di passaggio... ma vista la fortuna di oggi, potrebbe tranquillamente passare qualcuno proprio in quel momento. Si costringe a respirare piano, un respiro alla volta attraverso la gola tesa.  
È solo che odia doversi smezzare la vita in questo modo, e odia non poter avere tutta la sua famiglia assieme: no, da una parte c'è il Campo Mezzosangue e dall'altra c'è suo padre, e per quanto lo voglia non c'è modo di unire queste due cose, e lei deve farsene una ragione. Ma non c'è scritto da nessuna parte che debba anche _piacerle_ , no? E difatti odia questa cosa, con tutte le sue forze.

_Pling!_ Chris sussulta con violenza, allarmata, pur sapendo che è solo il cellulare che avvisa di un messaggio. Non lo usa mai per chiamare, ovviamente... non è prudente, per i semidei. Ma si possono fare tante cose con un cellulare, senza telefonare.  
Si tira su a fatica, abbassando le mani per prime, poi rilassando la schiena e costringendosi a drizzarla. Sgranchisce le spalle tese e prende il cellulare, che ha lo schermo acceso ed un nome che lampeggia.

_Levi: Ehi, che fai? Come va? Ti annoi? Io sono in classe e mi annoio. Non sto nemmeno toccando il cell, lol! XDDD_

Senza volerlo, sente le labbra che si curvano in un accenno di sorriso. Accoglie la sensazione con sollievo, sentendo il suo potere che si placa, almeno in parte. China sullo schermo luminoso, digita una risposta.

_Volevo fare una torta ma non ho lo zucchero :\ però almeno non mi annoio_

Il messaggio parte e lei aspetta qualche momento la risposta dall'altra parte. Prende un respiro lento e deliberato, espande i polmoni al massimo, poi lo rilascia. Mentre sta ruotando le spalle per alleviare la tensione, il cellulare la allerta di nuovo.

_Vabeh, ci sei già tu al posto dello zucchero ;)_

Le scappa una mezza risata in mezzo alla cucina. E un accenno di rossore, che non ha senso, visto che è sola, ma tant'è. Lasciandosi la tensione della giornata alle spalle, Chris si alza e va in camera, dove i compiti la aspettano, abbandonati sulla scrivania.

_Ma smettila, scemo! xD_


	20. Writober, Day 20: Grigio

Il cielo è di un grigio opaco, tanto che sembra quasi riflettere il grigio smorto dell'asfalto. Forse pioverà, anche se lei spera di no. Lexy, precariamente appollaiata su un lampione, sospira mettendo mano al suo lavoro all'uncinetto.  
Sul forum di GM gira voce che la zona sia pericolosa, di recente; ma lei è lì da quasi un'ora e mezza e ancora non ha visto nulla di strano. È anche passata della gente, ma nonostante la tensione con cui si sono guardati tutti attorno, non è successo proprio nulla di nulla. Non le succede molto spesso, ma si sta quasi annoiando. Con uno sbadiglio, tocca l'auricolare.

«Ehi, Gimmy? Stai dormendo?» Dall'auricolare si sente solo uno sbuffo divertito. «Mi confermi che sono nel posto giusto?» Qualche secondo di silenzio.

«Beh, considerate le settantasei segnalazioni sul forum, direi di sì.»

«È che... qui non succede nulla.» Si sposta leggermente, attenta a non cadere, e continua il suo lavoretto. «Ma tipo, niente di niente. Cioè, non c'è nessuno...»

«Sì, lo vedo.» Anche lui suona perplesso. Lexy fa un cenno di saluto al drone quando passa, poi ne segue la traiettoria con lo sguardo. «Che strano...»

«Mi ripeti esattamente cosa segnalano sul forum?»

«Aspetta, controllo.» Silenzio, ticchettio di tasti, di nuovo silenzio. Attorno a lei, l'aria odora di futura pioggia, il che, per Gotham City, non è nulla di strano. Ma è una grossa scocciatura per lei, ovviamente. Una macchina passa per strada, ed è la terza che vede in assoluto. Non si ferma, come non si sono fermate le altre due. «Uhm.»

«Uhm?», ripete Lexy, vagamente allarmata. «Che vuol dire, “uhm”? Che vuol dire uhm, Gimmy? In che senso?»

«Beh...» C'è un attimo di silenzio. «In realtà non lo so.» Sentire GM perplesso non è proprio un'esperienza comune, e la preoccupa abbastanza. Su una scala da 1 a 10 direbbe che “uhm” la preoccupa almeno 6.

«Gimmy, non voglio sembrare allarmata, ma siccome lo sono, ti spieghi meglio, per favore?» Ripone il lavoro all'uncinetto nel tascapane, sentendo un brivido su per la schiena.

«Ho settantasei segnalazioni di questa strada sul forum», ripete lui, turbato, «ma nessuna che dica cos'è successo esattamente. Solo che è un brutto posto, che è pericoloso e... fine.» Lexy lancia di nuovo un'occhiata alla strada silenziosa e vuota. Non c'è un cassonetto dei rifiuti che sia sporco, non c'è un graffito sui muri, o spazzatura per strada. Sembra uno dei quartieri più sicuri di Gotham, se dev'essere onesta.

«Ma... tu hai visto che qui è tutto pulito, vero?»

«Eh.» Il piccolo drone torna indietro e le passa vicino, accompagnato da un debole ronzio.

«Sai cosa? Adesso scendo e faccio un giro.»

«Mi tengo pronto per il backup?» Lexy guarda ancora una volta la pacifica, silenziosissima strada.

«Eh, se vuoi.» Detto questo si teletrasporta a terra, guardandosi attorno ancora una volta. Silenzio. Un alito di vento attraversa la via, frusciando leggermente contro gli alberi decorativi. Lexy cammina per un po', mani in tasca e attenzione al massimo, ma la verità è che... non c'è nulla da vedere. Le ci vuole un po', per notare l'unica cosa rilevante.

«Ah... cazzo», borbotta, fermandosi di botto.

«C'è succede?» Stavolta è GM ad essere allarmato.

«No, niente... cioè, niente di fisico», sospira lei, abbassando lo sguardo sul lieve, finissimo strato di nebbiolina fra il grigio ed il bluastro che le avvolge i piedi.

«Fantasmi?»

«Penso?» Si guarda di nuovo attorno, stavolta con più attenzione. Se aguzza lo sguardo, può notare la nebbiolina addensarsi e diradarsi ritmicamente. «Non so da dove viene, però.»

«In questo non posso aiutarti.»

«In realtà, forse sì.» Lexy prende un respiro profondo. «Mi controlli se c'è stato qualche grosso crimine in zona? Molti morti?»

«Aspetta.» Adesso capisce perché la gente sia così tesa e nervosa, perché ci siano così tante segnalazioni sul forum. Quanto tempo è che quel miasma si dipana nelle vicinanze, costante come la marea? Anni? Decadi, magari? Perfino a lei, che sa della sua presenza e capisce come funzioni, comincia a dare un po' fastidio. Scrolla le caviglie, liberandole dalla nebbiolina, che sembra restarvi attaccata per qualche momento. «Ok... ho... ho notizie.» C'è un'esitazione nella voce di GM che la rende nervosa.

«E quanto brutte sono?» Cerca di scherzare, ma può sentire anche da sola la nota di tensione nella propria voce.

«Parliamo di fine Ottocento, di un orfanotrofio bruciato e di bambini, quindi... direi molto brutte.» Lexy si prende qualche secondo per metabolizzare.

«Fine Ottocento?», ripete sottovoce.

«Già.»

«Oh, cazzo.»

«Già.»

«E l'incendio? Un incidente?» Silenzio eloquente. «Ma cazzo.»

«Pare che il proprietario volesse riscuotere l'assicurazione.» Lexy si passa una mano sul viso.

«Dimmi che almeno è finito in prigione?» Silenzio, ancora. «Ma cazzo!» Si prende qualche secondo per respirare a fondo. I fantasmi di bambini sono sempre... complicati. Più sono giovani e più è difficile avere a che fare con loro.

«Vuoi che mandi qualcuno lì? Tipo per supporto morale?»

«No. Questa roba è... intensa.» La nebbiolina spettrale continua a ondeggiare ai suoi piedi, come un piccolo mare di paura e sofferenza. «Dimmi solo dove devo andare.»

* * *

Ovviamente non c'è più nulla dell'edificio originale: è passato davvero troppo tempo. Per certi versi, è quasi un sollievo. Al posto dell'orfanotrofio c'è solo un parco: un piccolo parchetto abbandonato a sé stesso, composto in maggior parte da erbacce e piante invasive, e dove l'edera si è abbarbicata sulle altalena da tempo.

«Jade?», le fa GM, con quel tono sommesso che si usa, d'istinto, quando ci si sente a disagio. «Rimango in ascolto, ok?»

«Ok», sussurra lei di rimando. Una delle due altalene dondola debolmente, e agli occhi di chiunque altro sembrerebbe lo faccia da sola. Per Lexy, la faccenda è un po' diversa.  
Semi trasparente, coi colori sbiaditi, una bambina si dondola lentamente. Non è deturpata, come succede spesso agli spettri morti in circostanze traumatiche; per Lexy, anche se piccolo, è comunque un sollievo. Deglutisce un nodo in gola, si costringe a sorridere.

«Ciao», dice quindi a bassa voce, avvicinandosi di qualche passo. La bambina alza lo sguardo su di lei, con gli occhi sgranati. «Posso darti una mano?», chiede quindi, cercando disperatamente di non guardare alle spalle di lei, dove decine di altri bambini, molti deturpati dalle fiamme, la stanno fissando in silenzio.

«Mi-mi vedi?» La voce della bambina è rauca e sgradevole, quasi gracchiante; Lexy cerca di non sussultare ed annuisce.

«M-hm. Io mi chiamo Jade Spirit, e tu?»

«Marie», sussurra la bambina, sbalordita, saltando giù dall'altalena. Le gira attorno, e per un momento le si stringe il cuore: perché Marie sembra così viva... e invece è morta da anni ed anni, con il ricordo e la paura che la tengono ancorata al presente.

«Che bel nome», le risponde, gentile, chinandosi sulle ginocchia per vederla meglio. «Come mai sei qui?» Marie fa spallucce.

«Non riesco ad andare via», risponde con indifferenza, come se la cosa non la toccasse. «Ma penso che è perché non ci riesce nessuno di noi.» Inevitabilmente, Lexy guarda di nuovo gli altri bambini. Di uno di loro non riesce nemmeno a capire il sesso, da tanto è danneggiato; non può fare a meno di chiedersi quanto stia soffrendo. Sente la nausea stringerle lo stomaco, e si concentra sul respirare lentamente e con la bocca.

«Come mai non riuscite? Siete qui da tanto tempo», risponde quindi, tornando a guardare Marie. Lei fa di nuovo spallucce, e Lexy non può fare a meno di notare come siano magre quelle spalle, sotto il vestitino che indossa.

«Non so. Jim dice che è perché non ci hanno fatto la tomba come ai bravi cristiani, e se non succede diventi un fantasma», la informa con il puntiglio che solo i bambini sanno dimostrare, «e però invece Tina dice che è perché siamo tutti arrabbiati e tristi.» La faccina di Marie si contorce in una strana smorfia. «Però io non sono arrabbiata e triste, sono solo un po' stanca.» Lexy combatte contro il bisogno di abbracciarla. Non è possibile, ci ha già provato.

«Sono sicura che da qualche parte, qualcuno ve l'ha fatta una tomba», si trova a rispondere. Sente un sommesso ticchettare di tasti all'auricolare. «E per quanto riguarda essere arrabbiati e tristi, magari potete parlarne con me?»

«Una volta, ma tipo tanto tempo fa eh, un prete ha provato a mandarci via», continua Marie, dondolandosi sui talloni, «ma è stato molto cattivo e l'abbiamo mandato via noi.» Fa un sorriso, ma c'è qualcosa di volutamente minaccioso nelle sue parole. Lexy accenna un sorriso di rimando.

«Beh, io non sono un prete, però.»

«Hanno una lapide commemorativa nel quartiere», le dice GM, sottovoce, come se il piccolo spettro potesse sentirlo. «Sta in una piccola piazza, all'ingresso... ti mando l'indirizzo sul cellulare.» Sente il telefono vibrare nel tascapane, ma non si muove.

«Non sono un prete, ma in compenso so che c'è una bella lapide per voi, qui, all'ingresso del quartiere», aggiunge, senza smettere di sorridere, per quanto le riesce. «Possiamo andare a vederla, se volete.» Marie si volta verso gli altri bambini, loro la guardano in coro, tutti assieme, e per un po' c'è silenzio. Alla fine, la piccola fantasma torna a guardarla, ed annuisce gravemente.

«Andiamo.»

Nel silenzio assoluto della notte, Lexy e il piccolo esercito di bambini fantasma attraversano le strade del quartiere, marciando sull'asfalto grigiastro. Non c'è un alito di vento, non c'è una macchina di passaggio o una voce che fiati. Dalle finestre chiuse esce solo silenzio.  
La lapide è una di quelle cose commemorative dall'aria sterile, ma ci sono una serie di nomi incisi, e qualcuno ha piantato dei fiori sotto di essa. Non è graziosa, ma i fiori la ingentiliscono un po'.

«Sono i nostri nomi?», chiede Marie, fissando le scritte con aria intenta.

«Sì? Penso di sì. Vuoi che li legga?» La bambina annuisce.

La lista è composta da ventiquattro nomi. Sono tantissimi, dal suo punto di vista. Ma la cosa peggiore è vedere i bambini illuminarsi in volto quando dice il loro nome ad alta voce. Un bambino di forse quattro anni si mette a saltellare, le ustioni che si sbrindellano man mano che lo fa, solo per riformarsi. Una ragazzina più grande, forse sui dodici anni, si copre il volto con mani scheletriche. E infine Marie, l'ultimo nome, sospira quando lei lo pronuncia ad alta voce. Niente cognomi per loro, ma i loro nomi, almeno, indimenticati.

«Allora si ricordano di noi», dice qualcuno sottovoce.

«Possiamo andare?» A chiederlo è uno dei bambini, con voce esitante, come se chiedesse il permesso.

«Potete andare quando volete», conferma Lexy, con gli occhi umidi, deglutendo un nodo alla gola. «Non dovete restare, se non vi va.»

«Ho paura», mormora qualcuno.

«Non c'è niente di cui avere paura. Lo prometto.»

«Prometti?», insiste un bambino più alto, fissandola severo.

«Prometto.»

Uno dopo l'altro, i bambini svaniscono. Alcuni lanciano gridolini di gioia, altri sospirano di sollievo, uno per uno, fino a che rimane solo Marie, che la guarda con l'aria di chi stia per piangere.

«Non è giusto», le dice, stringendo i piccoli pugni. «Non è giusto.»

«Lo so», le risponde Lexy, sentendosi impotente nel non poterle dire altro che questo. «Non è giusto, hai ragione.» Si abbassa di nuovo sulle ginocchia, sentendo la rabbia e la tristezza della bambina investirla in pieno, come un'ondata. «Non è giusto, ma è successo, e non possiamo disfarlo.» La bambina si passa una manica sugli occhi.

«Non è giusto», ripete, ma con meno forza, come se si sentisse debole o stanca.

«Mi dispiace tanto, Marie. Tanto...» Le manca un attimo la voce. «Però adesso puoi andare oltre, se vuoi.»

«E poi? Cosa succede?» Lexy scuote il capo, accennando un sorriso.

«Ah, beh. Questo non lo so. Dovresti andare a vedere tu, e poi farmelo sapere, se ti va.»

«Posso?»

«Puoi.»

«Promesso?»

«Promesso», risponde Lexy all'aria ormai vuota.


	21. Writober, Day 21: Intreccio

Chrysantha non grida quasi mai. Di rabbia, ogni tanto; ma di dolore o paura, mai. Così, quando si sveglia dall'incubo, non è con un grido: c'è solo un sussulto sommesso quanto improvviso, il respiro che si spezza per un istante, e poi si tira a sedere bruscamente.  
Nel buio della Casa di Persefone, si sforza di regolarizzare il cuore, che sente battere nella gola e nei polsi. Respira lentamente, con regolarità, fino a che il battito non si calma, e lei riesce a guardarsi davvero attorno.  
Le piante della casa, animate, immagina, dal suo potere e dalla sua paura, si intrecciano intorno al suo letto, formando un bozzolo quasi sferico che le lascia solo lo spazio per restare seduta. Si passa le mani sul volto e si scosta i capelli sudati dal viso. Non è un buon momento per queste cose.

«Via», dice alle piante, la voce rauca di sete, facendo un gesto in loro direzione. Le piante esitano. Non lo fanno mai. Quasi mai. Ma seguono i suoi sentimenti, lo sa, e non può negare a sé stessa di essere ancora spaventata. «Via», ripete più forte, leccandosi le labbra secche, «devo bere.» C'è un fremito fra gli steli, poi l'intreccio si scioglie con lenta costanza, fino a che le piante non si ritirano nei loro spazi, finestre e porte vengono liberate, e Chris può alzarsi con le ginocchia che tremano e andare a bere un goccio d'acqua e sciacquarsi il volto.  
Si affaccia alla finestra, poggiando i gomiti sul davanzale. Fuori la notte è silenziosa e tranquilla. La finestra rimane aperta, per permettere ai pipistrelli di rientrare quando verrà l'alba. Dev'essere nel bel mezzo della notte, perché il cielo è ancora cupo e scuro; di sicuro non ha intenzione di andare ad accecarsi controllando l'orario sul cellulare. Inala il profumo umido della notte, cercando di cacciare dalla mente i frammenti di un sogno fin troppo sgradevole.  
Non ha intenzione di dargli attenzione. Non ha intenzione di lasciarsi spaventare.  
Sa che ci saranno conseguenze per quello che lei e Neal vogliono fare. È evidente... non si uccide il Re degli Dei senza che succeda qualcosa di grosso. Ed è un piano a lungo termine, che potrebbe richiedere anche anni per arrivare al dunque: ma non ha importanza, quel che conta è portarlo a termine.  
Minacciare _la sua famiglia_ , le persone che ama, è stato un grosso errore. Madornale, irrimediabile e imperdonabile. Si stacca dal davanzale con un movimento improvviso e sgraziato, presa dal nervosismo. Vorrebbe poter arrivare subito al dunque. Ma sarebbe stupido, no? Imprudente. Devono diventare molto più forti di così, prima di poter davvero nuocere a Zeus.

Irrequieta all'improvviso, si aggira per la casa in cui dorme sola. Vorrebbe fare... cose. Andare a parlare con qualcuno, non di questo, ma di stupidaggini da ragazzini, cose normali che piacciono alla gente della loro età, di solito. O andare da Levi, anche solo per sentirlo parlare di qualcosa – qualsiasi cosa che non abbia a che vedere con questo, e che non le riporti in mente l'incubo. Le immagini si infiltrano nella sua mente una per volta, in modo casuale e disordinato, e le stringono le viscere in una morsa. Si accoccola in un angolo, lasciando che le piante le si avvolgano attorno alle caviglie e al torso, come un abbraccio, cedendo al ricordo dell'incubo. Qual è la peggiore?  
Neal, con la luce solare che splende e brucia nel volto sfregiato, che guarda l'umanità con un misto di divertimento e disprezzo? O forse Oliver, con lo sguardo freddo e severo come acciaio, che sembra giudicare ogni cosa su cui posa lo sguardo? Le loro mani sono unite, eppure la cosa non le da sollievo, solo più paura.  
O forse William, che ride follemente di fronte alle Menadi coperte di sangue, incoronato da foglie di vite? Ma no, di sicuro non è questo.  
Forse, a spaventarla di più, è stato Levi? Con metà del corpo sostituita da macchinari di bronzo, e il martello stretto in mano, e negli occhi non più calore umano, ma un genere di calore molto più spaventoso? Forse, certo, potrebbe essere stato questo.  
O forse, solo forse, è stato il suo stesso volto diviso a metà; i capelli rossi da un lato e neri dall'altro, gli occhi uno verde e l'altro nero, il riso su una parte del volto e la morte sull'altro, e soprattutto, sopra ogni altra cosa... forse, a spaventarla, è stata la mancanza di umanità, l'assenza completa di qualcosa di ineffabile, che avrebbe dovuto esserci e non c'è.

Chris deglutisce un nodo alla gola, si stringe le ginocchia al petto e lascia che le piante la avvolgano dolcemente, come in un abbraccio o in un bozzolo, ricordandole che lei è abbastanza umana, ed è lì, ora, adesso; che è presente, e può amare e odiare e fare tutta una serie di cose profondamente e intrinsecamente umane, come, ad esempio, piangere piano fino a che non si addormenta, di nuovo, stavolta pacificamente e senza sogni.


	22. Writober, Day 22: Cantina

Nellie si tira la coperta sopra le orecchie, sforzandosi di ignorare voci e rumori al piano di sopra. La cantina dove Malcolm le ha trovato posto è... sorprendentemente confortevole, a dire la verità. Negli ultimi tre giorni non ha sofferto la fame né il freddo, un gradevole cambiamento rispetto al resto della sua vita. Al momento è ancora imbacuccata nel suo pigiama regalato, in attesa di poter uscire. Ma per ora non deve fare rumore, e così tace; è brava a tacere.  
In ogni caso, non le spiace così tanto stare un po' al caldo, sotto le coperte. È un lusso che non poteva prendersi da molto tempo. Strofina il naso freddo contro le lenzuola calde, comodamente rannicchiata. Sopra di lei, distanti e ovattate, sente le voci dei poliziotti che parlano con Freya, la ragazza di Malcolm. Freya è strana, nel senso vero e proprio del termine; ha i capelli colorati di giallo e arancione, gli occhi neri e liquidi che trucca con colori sgargianti, ma soprattutto, e questa è la cosa che più ha sorpreso Nellie, non è un lupo, come Malcolm o lei: Freya è una foca, e quand'è nell'Oltre vive sulle sponde di un oceano immenso, blu e verde come un gioiello.

Non sa perché questa cosa la sorprenda così tanto, però lo fa.

Alla fine, la porta di casa si chiude, e può sentire Freya brontolare, anche se non capisce bene cosa dica. Sa per istinto che fuori è ancora buio, e si prende ancora qualche momento per godersi il caldo del letto, la morbidezza delle lenzuola, il profumo di bucato del cuscino.  
Alla fine si alza, rabbrividendo un istante per il cambio di temperatura. Si cambia velocemente, infilando i vestiti che le hanno dato Freya e Malcolm con esitazione. Sono tutti nuovi, e ha la costante paura di rovinarli o guastarli. Alla fine, mentre sta infilando le scarpe, Freya bussa piano alla porticina, e Nellie corre ad aprirle.  
La ragazza le sorride, come sorride praticamente sempre a tutti. Ha un vassoio in mano, e i capelli sono stretti in due treccine fermate con fiocchetti neri.

«'Giorno, Nellie. Dormito bene?» Mette la colazione sul tavolino che le hanno preparato, e Nellie ci si avvicina rapidamente, perché anche se non ama ammetterlo, ha una gran fame. Sul vassoio ci sono biscotti con le gocce di cioccolato, una grossa tazza di caffè latte, un panino, del burro e della marmellata. «Scusa la mancanza di bacon, ma è difficile prepararne abbastanza da far sembrare che sia solo per me», aggiunge, con un mezzo sorriso dispiaciuto, sedendo sul letto che Nellie ha già rifatto.

«Grazie, Freya», le risponde invece, sforzandosi di non parlare sottovoce. Malcolm le ha detto che non deve parlare per forza così piano, che deve sentirsi tranquilla con loro, e lei ci prova, ci prova davvero tanto. «Ho dormito bene.» Esita. «Sono... ancora... pensi che torneranno?» _Pensi che torneranno a portarmi a casa?_ , è la domanda che non pronuncia, ma che è sicura che Freya abbia capito. La ragazza le sorride, un sorriso rassicurante e tranquillo.

«Nellie, non devi preoccuparti di niente. Te lo prometto. Non lasceremo che ti portino via.» C'è un attimo di silenzio, e Nellie deglutisce un nodo alla gola. Vorrebbe davvero tanto riuscire a crederle, ma ha già provato a scappare in passato, e non è mai andata bene. «Ora mangia, e più tardi ti prepareremo.» Senza fare domande, Nellie siede e comincia a mangiare. All'inizio pensa di non riuscire a finire tutto, ma dopo i primi morsi al pane imburrato le prende fame, e finisce col mangiare tutto quello che ha davanti. _Prepareremo_ , ha detto Freya. Che intendeva dire? Per cosa la prepareranno? D'improvviso si sente nervosa, e lancia uno sguardo alla ragazza con la coda dell'occhio. Lei sta giocherellando col cellulare, ma incrocia il suo sguardo e sorride.

«In... in che senso... prepareremo?», si azzarda a chiedere alla fine, esitante.

«Mettiamola così», ridacchia Freya, mettendo il cellulare in tasca, «se tu dovessi pensare a tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno, di che colore vorresti i capelli?»

Nellie, quattordici anni, mai avvicinata ad un prodotto per make up o ad una tinta per capelli, sbatte le palpebre, mentre un mondo incredibilmente colorato le si apre davanti all'improvviso.

«...lilla?»

«Perfetto.»


	23. Writober, Day 23: Vergine

Dio, c'è qualcosa di quasi pornografico nel seguire la propria vittima. Sì, sì, Kelly gli ripete all'infinito di mantenere un minimo di controllo, e insomma, non è che lui corra in giro saltando addosso alla gente. Ma c'è una parte di lui che gode profondamente della caccia, del seguire la preda senza che se ne accorga. Quasi, _quasi_ , lo preferisce al morso.

Quasi.

L'ha vista di sfuggita ad un incontro universitario. Statura media, capelli rosa; carina, ma nulla di particolare per attirarlo. La cosa fantastica è che si è morsa la guancia mentre parlava, e lui ha potuto sentire l'odore del suo sangue: non è un esperto, ma è ragionevolmente sicuro che sia sangue di vergine. La cosa lo intriga, per non dire che lo eccita: le vergini con più di dodici anni sono merce rara, e trovare dodicenni in giro di notte non è così facile, a Londra, col coprifuoco serale. Sarebbe la prima volta che riesce a beccarne una...  
L'ha seguita per parte della serata. Ci ha perfino chiacchierato un po', presentandosi come Robert, che studia Architettura, amico di Mike. C'è sempre qualche Mike in giro, e la cosa migliore degli studenti universitari è che non sono mai abbastanza sobri da farti domande. Lei studia Psicologia, a quanto pare. Hanno chiacchierato un po' di... boh? Non ci ha fatto davvero caso, era solo un modo per arrivare a sentire meglio il suo odore, prendere un po' di confidenza con lei. Ha detto di chiamarsi... oddio, non se lo ricorda nemmeno. Jane? Josie? Sì, forse era Josie.  
Adesso sta seguendola lungo una delle strade principali. È tardi, tra poco inizierà il coprifuoco, e sarà meglio che la stronza prenda una strada poco frequentata, o sarà costretto a seguirla fino a casa e inventarsi qualcosa. Schiva la gente senza nemmeno farci davvero caso, d'istinto. Lei, invece, è china sul cellulare e scrive qualcosa, senza guardarsi attorno se non quando attraversa la strada. Dio, è quasi troppo facile... non c'è così tanto gusto, se la preda non è un po' guardinga. Ma è tardi, lui ha Sete e lei ha un sangue che non ha mai assaggiato... si fotta tutto, questa caccia non la mollerà. Sente il cellulare vibrare in tasca, controlla dove lei sia e lo prende fuori. È quella rompicazzo di Kelly, che gli chiede dove sia, se si sia già nutrito e quando torna a casa.

 _Sono a caccia_ , le risponde sbrigativo, lanciando rapide occhiate a Josie, che si è fermata sotto un lampione a digitare qualcosa. La vede sorridere, infilare il cellulare in tasca e ripartire. Anche lui mette via il cellulare e riparte. Non vuole perdersela in qualche vicolo secondario, dove il suo odore sarebbe coperto da un milione di altri, e tutti sgradevoli.  
La vede svoltare in una delle stradine secondarie, per lo più vuote, che si dipartono dalla strada principale, e sente un impeto di soddisfazione. Così va molto meglio. La segue, silenzioso come un gatto.

La stradina è scura, sporca e stretta, ma per lui non è un problema. Lei sembra più guardinga, ora, e si lancia qualche occasionale occhiata da sopra la spalla. Non che possa vederlo, ovviamente, povera cara. Gli viene quasi da sorridere, anche se l'emozione principale, nella sua mente, è la Sete. Che forse non è proprio un'emozione, ma che importa? Josie si guarda di nuovo attorno, nervosamente, poi svolta in una seconda stradina. Lui si affretta a raggiungerla, svolta quasi di corsa, timoroso di perderla di vista. Per fortuna lei è ancora lì, ferma; è chinata a terra, e sembra che stia cercando qualcosa. Attorno a loro non c'è nessuno, le poche finestre che danno sul vicolo sono tutte chiuse, e lui sente un impeto di soddisfazione anticipata nel raggiungerla. Le mette una mano sulla spalla, e lei si rialza rapidamente, senza un sussulto.

«Ce ne hai messo di tempo», commenta, lasciandolo perplesso per qualche istante. Ma la perplessità si trasforma presto in rabbia e dolore, quando lei gli getta qualcosa sul volto, e quel qualcosa comincia a bruciare disperatamente. «Spero che l'acqua santa ti piaccia», gli dice, con un mezzo sorriso che non raggiunge gli occhi, mentre lui cerca di ripulirsi il viso; quando fa per afferrarla, si trova invece qualcosa puntato sul volto. «Ciao ciao», conclude lei, e l'ultima cosa che “Robert” vede è una pistola.  
Il corpo cade a terra col cranio distrutto dal colpo, e rapidamente si raggrinzisce, fino a diventare rinsecchito come un vecchio pezzo di carne secca. Jocelyn rimette via la pistola, nascondendola nella borsa colorata assieme ai libri universitari.

«Tutto a posto? Risolto?», chiede la voce di Mark, dall'auricolare Bluetooth che tiene all'orecchio.

«Yep», sospira lei, dando un calcetto al corpo. «Ma mi toccherà chiamare qualcuno che venga a prendere questo tizio, perché è rimasto un corpo che sembra fatto di carne secca, e non mi va di chiamare papà e dirgli di inventare qualche scusa coi suoi amici poliziotti.»

«...ma perché mi devi rovinare la carne secca, adesso?», si lamenta lui, fra il serio e il faceto. «Comunque... allora tardi?» Jocelyn sospira stancamente, mettendo le mani in tasca e giocherellando con la fialetta di acqua santa, ora vuota.

«Mi sa di sì. Tienimi la cena in caldo... arrivo ASAP.»


	24. Writober, Day 24: Goccia

A svegliarla è uno stimolo improvviso: qualcosa di piccolo e freddo le colpisce il viso. Samantha scatta a sedere, ansimando, cercando di capire cosa sia successo: poi sente il freddo tracciare una linea sul suo volto. Porta la mano al viso, pulendo via qualcosa di liquido con le dita, poi sospira.

«Ma Dio, di nuovo?», brontola, alzandosi dal letto. È estate, e nell'appartamento c'è lo stesso caldo umido e appiccicoso che c'è fuori. Gliel'hanno affittato ad un prezzo minimo, quell'appartamento, ed il motivo le è ovvio. Si stiracchia, nascondendo uno sbadiglio con la mano.

Punto primo: non c'è l'aria condizionata.

Colta da uno spiffero gelido, rabbrividisce appena. Non che lì sia un problema, cerchiamo di essere onesti... c'è ben di peggio, onestamente. Avanza nell'appartamento buio, scalza e in pigiama, andando alla ricerca della cucina.

Punto secondo: a volte le luci non si accendono.

Anche questo non le causa terribili problemi... si è comprata un paio di batterie da caricare durante il giorno, e di notte, se le servono, le usa per qualche lampada USB e cose del genere. Raggiunge la cucina, dove viene accolta dal gocce d'acqua che cadono dal soffitto e dallo sguardo vitreo di occhi morti. Samantha sospira e si passa le mani sul viso.

«Ancora tu?», brontola.

Il terzo e ultimo punto, è che l'appartamento è infestato.

Samantha non ha idea del motivo, ovviamente. Di rado i fantasmi sanno perché fanno cose. Non ha idea se siano tutti morti lì dentro, o se siano spettri provenienti da altri posti, attirati lì da chissà cosa. La maggior parte di loro nemmeno ricorda come si chiamava, figurarsi se sanno cosa stanno facendo! Per lei, comunque, non è un problema: è abituata. Li vede fin da quando è bambina, e sa come trattare con loro.  
Lo spettro è quello di una giovane donna, e a giudicare dall'acqua che le gocciola di dosso è morta annegata, o qualcosa del genere, suppone. I capelli fradici sono attaccati al cranio; sono corti e scuri, ma non pensa siano neri... è difficile capirlo, i colori sono così sbiaditi! La guarda con quella fissità che solo i morti sanno avere, poi apre la bocca e gorgoglia.

«Sì, sì», la interrompe Samantha, spazientita, «glu glu anche a te; mi sembrava che avessimo chiarito che non voglio manifestazioni di umidità in casa.» Lo spettro riesce ad assumere un'aria contrita. «Inutile che fai quella faccia», sbuffa Samantha, avvicinandosi al frigo e aprendolo. La lucina interna si accende, illuminando un paio di sandwich che ha preparato il giorno prima ed il volto di un altro spettro, stavolta un bambino coperto di sangue.

«Ciao Frankie», lo saluta sovrappensiero, ignorando la sua espressione di disappunto quando la vede chiudere il frigo. Con il suo sandwich in mano, si volta di nuovo a guardare la fantasma. «Allora?», fa un po' spazientita. La ragazza morta si guarda attorno, quindi abbassa lo sguardo, e l'umidità improvvisa cala fino a svanire. Fa ancora freddo, ma quello è un effetto collaterale della presenza di spettri, e non ci si può far nulla. «Molto gentile», annuisce Samantha, sedendo al tavolo della cucina e dando un morso al sandwich. Per qualche motivo, più spettri ci sono attorno a lei e più a lei viene fame; una volta ha fatto un calcolo, e consuma almeno tremila calorie al giorno... il che sarebbe inquietante, se non fosse che, appunto, lo fa da sempre.  
La ragazza gocciolante si guarda attorno, poi fa per allontanarsi, i piedi che si strascinano sul pavimento lasciando due tracce umide, che spariscono subito.

«Ehi, ehi, aspetta!», fa Samantha, deglutendo di botto il boccone, tanto che deve fermarsi e schiarirsi la voce. La fantasma si volta a guardarla. «Vieni qui e fammi capire cos'è successo. Puoi sempre scrivere sul tavolo.» La ragazza svanisce, solo per comparire di nuovo di fronte a lei. Abituata com'è fin da bambina, i volti dei morti non la inquietano più da molto; tutto sommato, quello della ragazza è ben conservato. Ha visto volti molto più devastati del suo.  
Sul ripiano lucido del tavolo, un dito spettrale scrive con l'acqua, lento e macchinoso.

“ _L'hanno preso.”_ Samantha sente un sorriso curvarle le labbra. È abbastanza raro, per uno spettro, ricevere davvero un punto fermo.

«Davvero?» Lo spettro annuisce. «Ed è in prigione?» Ancora un cenno del capo. «Sei venuta a salutarci prima di andare, allora?», le chiede Samantha, mezzo scherzando, ma la ragazza annegata annuisce, e Samantha si trova, suo malgrado, ad ampliare il sorriso. «Grazie! È raro che-» S'interrompe. Le è successo di rado che uno spettro la salutasse, prima di andare. È difficile spiegare come la cosa le faccia stranamente piacere. «Allora... buon viaggio, va bene?» All'improvviso è conscia della presenza degli altri, tutti assieme. Nella cucina il gelo aumenta, tanto che riesce a vedere il proprio respiro. La fantasma accenna una specie di sorriso, emette un ultimo gorgoglio e scompare lentamente, sbiadendo come per un effetto di Photoshop.  
C'è un breve silenzio nella cucina. Poi Samantha si volta di scatto, fissando gli spettri che, viceversa, sussultano.

«Allora?! Volete farmi congelare a morte? Sciò!» Gli spettri si dileguano, e se sul volto di Samantha c'è umidità, sicuramente non è una lacrima, ma una stupida goccia d'acqua.


	25. Writober, Day 25: Soffitta

Nairen rimase in piedi, immobile, al centro della soffitta. O, per meglio dire, al centro dello spazio scoperchiato che, fino a qualche momento prima, era la sua soffitta. Ora, il suo tetto era in buona parte sostituito dal cielo: un bel cielo blu cupo, dove si mostravano già le prime stelle.

«Oh cazzo», mormorò al nulla, guardando confuso la scatola di metallo da cui era provenuta l'esplosione, e che ancora stringeva in mano.

Che poi, ora che ci pensava... che strana esplosione era mai quella? Non che lui avesse tutta questa familiarità con le esplosioni, insomma. Ma aveva visto molte storie animate, e in genere, quando le cose esplodevano, lo stesso succedeva alle persone che le tenevano. E ovviamente, ci sarebbe dovuto essere un forte rumore e tutto... non che il tetto non avesse fatto un gran casino, crollando tutto attorno. Ma la cosa in sé, ecco, quella non aveva fatto rumore. C'era stato solo una specie di sbuffo d'aria, molto forte, e poi nient'altro.  
Quando le Magiguardie arrivarono, lui era ancora fermo, confuso, a guardarsi attorno. Una delle due, una donna di mezz'età, gli mise una mano sulla spalla, non senza gentilezza.

«Signor Jarrenac?» Lui le rivolse la propria attenzione, sentendosi la testa piena di cotone.

«È... è scoppiato», mormorò, smarrito.

«L'hanno notato un po' tutti, sì», rispose lei, asciutta. «Si sente bene? È ferito?» Oddei. Era ferito? Nairen abbassò lo sguardo su sé stesso, spaventato, ma non c'era sangue e i suoi vestiti erano interi e nel complesso si sentiva solo molto, molto stordito, così scosse il capo.

«Mi sento... strano», ammise infine, guardando di nuovo la scatola che teneva fra le mani. Sembrava una comune scatola di cartone decorato. Cioè, per quanto ne sapeva lui, _era_ una semplice scatola di cartone decorato. L'aveva decorata lui molti anni prima, quando aveva tipo, boh? Otto anni?

«Comprensibile. Si sente di spiegarmi cos'è successo?» L'altra persona che era con lei, un ragazzo giovane, aveva tirato fuori un comport modificato e stava controllando... qualcosa.

«No, io... io...» Esitò, poi scrollò il capo, sperando di liberarsi la testa dalla sensazione ovattata. «Sono salito qui per... per prendere questa.» Le mostrò la scatola, come se questo spiegasse tutto. Ovviamente, però, non spiegava nulla. Lei lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, e Nairen si sforzò di riordinare i pensieri e proseguire. «L'ho fatta io, da bambino... l'ho ritrovata tipo, ieri? E volevo vedere che ci avevo messo dentro, e... e poi... l'ho aperta e... puff.»

«Puff?», ripeté lei, comprensibilmente interdetta dall'onomatopea.

«Puff», ripeté Nairen, alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo punteggiato di stelle, sempre più visibili man mano che faceva buio. «E il tetto...»

«E il tetto?»

«Puff, anche quello.» La donna alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, poi annuì e si allontanò da lui per confabulare per qualche momento col suo collega. Lui rimase immobile, la scatola in mano e una gran confusione in testa.

* * *

«Un mago non diagnosticato?», sussurrò Keara, poco convinta. «A quell'età? Avrà almeno trent'anni, Variac.» Lui scrollò le spalle, gli occhi chiari che riflettevano la luce del comport che teneva fra le mani.

«Guarda le letture, se non mi credi», rispose piano, mostrandole l'ovale luminoso. Sullo schermo, una serie di valori e di scritte lampeggiavano rapidamente, come se fossero allarmate a loro volta.

«Potenziale _otto_?!»

«Già... non c'è da stupirsi che fosse così instabile.» Quella gran faccia da culo di Variac stava quasi ridendo.

«Com'è possibile che non sia mai arrivato alla Torre, prima?!» mormorò Keara, passandosi una mano fra i capelli.

«Non chiederlo a me», ribatté lui, allargando le braccia e stringendosi nelle spalle. «Mi occupo di magianalisi e di scene del crimine, non di indagini e cose simili.» Ripose il comport in una tasca della divisa. «Questa è roba tua, te ne occupi tu!» Così dicendo, le fece l'occhiolino ed uscì a lunghi passi, lasciandola a imprecare mentalmente e a chiedersi in che modo, ora, avrebbe dovuto spiegare al signor Jarrenac che a far esplodere il tetto non era stato altri che, ahimè, lui stesso.


	26. Writober, Day 26: Sussurro

_A sinistra, per piacere._

È a malapena un sussurro, ma Lexy svolta senza farsi domande. La voce è così sommessa che se qualcuno, in quel momento, l'avesse contattata all'auricolare, probabilmente se la sarebbe persa. Non si chiede nemmeno chi, o cosa, le abbia parlato: sempre meglio controllare prima, che perdere tempo.

_Ancora a sinistra_ , ripete la voce, così piano che è difficile capire anche solo il tono. Ma le sembra spaventata, e Lexy accelera il passo, quasi correndo. Il vicolo è sporco e c'è un secchione rovesciato al centro, ma lei si teletrasporta oltre di esso, senza rallentare il passo.  
Più avanti sente delle voci, adesso. Sono basse, e non capisce una sola parola, ma sono almeno due o tre voci diverse, piuttosto concitate. Si ferma sull'angolo, cercando di capire che dicano, ma sono probabilmente in fondo alla stradina, e lì non ci sono lampioni su cui teletrasportarsi per ascoltare senza che la gente ci faccia caso.

_Aiuto_ , sussurra la voce, un'ultima volta, e Lexy prende un respiro profondo ed entra nel vicolo. La scena che le si presenta le stringe lo stomaco.  
Ci sono tre uomini: due sulla trentina, di cui uno calvo; il terzo forse ha la sua età. Uno di loro ha una pistola, ma non la tiene in mano, per ora. Per terra, poggiato contro il muro come una bambola, c'è un ragazzino coperto di sangue; non può avere più di diciott'anni, probabilmente meno, ma è difficile capirlo. Dei, c'è così tanto sangue... non può fare a meno di chiedersi se sia ancora vivo. Accanto a lui, spaventato ma impotente, uno spettro cerca di toccarlo. Ma non può, non funziona così, e lei lo sa... non può toccarlo.  
Lexy si schiarisce sonoramente la voce, ed il colpetto di tosse echeggia per tutto il vicolo, allarmando i tre uomini, che si voltano verso di lei quasi all'unisono.

«Oh, accidenti!», esclama, fingendo ignoranza, «c'è stato un incidente, eh?»

«Oh cazzo», mormora il più giovane dei tre; l'uomo calvo gli parla sopra.

«Vattene», le fa, minaccioso, «non sono affari tuoi.»

«Beh, devo dissentire», fa lei, avanzando di un passo e cercando di studiare qualcosa che possa sembrare un piano, anche solo per sbaglio. «Mi sento abbastanza sicura che quello sia mia cugino Mike. Non si chiama davvero Mike, sapete», continua, cercando di nascondere il nervosismo sotto una marea di chiacchiere, «ma in casa lo chiamiamo così, e-»

«Zitta e ferma», la minaccia di nuovo l'uomo calvo, mettendo mano alla pistola. Il ragazzo più giovane cerca di fermarlo, ma il terzo lo allontana di qualche passo, bruscamente.

«Oh.» Lexy si acciglia. «Che modi, signore. Non vedo che bisogni ci sia di mettere mano alle armi... siamo tutti persone civili qui, no?» Sorride, poi si lancia in avanti con un rapido teletrasporto. Lo chiama “a molla”, quel modo: perché arriva sul posto, ha una frazione di secondo e poi torna indietro. È comunque sufficiente a prendere la pistola dalla fondina dell'uomo, per poi gettarla con una certa energia alle proprie spalle. L'uomo calvo impreca, e il terzo uomo prende un coltello a serramanico. «Visto che siamo tutti persone civili... e che io odio davvero molto la violenza... potreste andarvene? Mh?» È convinta che il ragazzo se ne andrebbe, se potesse; ma è evidente che la situazione è una specie di prova, forse un'iniziazione a qualche banda. Lexy sospira. «No?» L'uomo calvo le si avvicina, e lei aspetta che arrivi a portata; quando è abbastanza vicino lo colpisce con un calcio allo stomaco; quindi si trasporta alle sue spalle e lo colpisce dietro le ginocchia. Quando lui cade in ginocchio con un gemito di dolore, lo colpisce alla nuca con un gomito.  
Quella mossa non gliel'ha insegnata la nonna, per la verità; l'ha copiata da Red Robin, anche se lui, ovviamente, ha dei bei rinforzi sui gomiti che lo aiutano a non farsi male. Lei no, ma sa anche che una bella gomitata secca sulla nuca tende a togliere le velleità aggressive un po' a chiunque. O almeno, a chiunque sia normale, ecco. Difatti, l'uomo cade a terra, e lei si volta per occuparsi dell'altro uomo.

_Destra!_ , grida lo spettro, e Lexy si teletrasporta a sinistra senza fare domande. L'uomo col coltello la manca, lei ruota su sé stessa e lo colpisce alla gola col piatto del piede. Mentre lui cerca di riprendere fiato, fa la stessa fine del suo compare. Il ragazzo la guarda, lascia andare il coltello che aveva in mano e scappa.

«Saggio», sospira Lexy, seguendolo con lo sguardo. Poi corre verso il ragazzo a terra, lo tocca e si teletrasporta sul tetto più vicino.

Il ragazzo è svenuto, ha una brutta ferita lungo il costato ed una sulla fronte, più una serie di ferite minori, probabilmente meno gravi, ma che hanno sanguinato parecchio. Buona parte del sangue è già in parte coagulato, dev'essere passato un po' da quando è stato malmenato e ferito. Respira a fatica e la bocca è sporca di una schiuma rossastra, e lei non è un medico, né tantomeno un'esperta di anatomia, ma si sente di immaginare che non sia per nulla un buon segno. Non si ferma nemmeno ad ascoltare la voce dello spettro, che sta parlando ansiosamente: si limita a toccare il volto del ragazzo e a curarlo.  
Le prime a guarire sono le ferite minori. Poi la ferita sulla fronte, che si richiude a vista d'occhio. Quella sul costato è più profonda ci mette un po' di più. Poi c'è lo schiocco di una costola che torna a posto, e il potere che la prosciuga, fino a che il ragazzo non comincia a tossire convulsamente, e lei lo lascia andare, sedendo a terra in preda alle vertigini e frugando nel borsello per recuperare qualche Pixy Stix. Con le mani che tremano, si versa in bocca quello che non è altro che zucchero colorato ed aromatizzato, lo deglutisce e aspetta che faccia effetto.  
Quando si sente un po' meglio, si volta a guardare il ragazzo, che sta ancora tossendo, anche se con meno forza. Lo spettro, ora che lo vede meglio, sembra essere anche lui sulla ventina: un ragazzo giovane, coi capelli rasati da un lato e abiti moderni. Potrebbe essere morto il giorno prima, e non è sicura che non sia così.

_Grazie_ , le dice con le lacrime agli occhi. Dei, sembra davvero tanto giovane. _Grazie di averlo aiutato._

«Mi spiace di non essere arrivata prima», gli risponde sottovoce, sentendo le lacrime che le colmano gli occhi. «Da quanto tempo sei...?»

_Una settimana_ , risponde lui, con un sorriso mesto. _Non sei arrivata in ritardo._ Forse lui la pensa così, ma Lexy no. Deglutisce un nodo alla gola e si sforza di sembrare calma, se non serena.

«Com'è successo?» Lo spettro scrolla le spalle, anche se l'espressione è tutt'altro che tranquilla.

_Ai miei non è mai andato giù quello che sono... ero_ , si corregge, stringendo le labbra in una linea. _Ma lui... lui è solo stato sfortunato._ Si volta a guardare il ragazzo, che sta premendosi una mano sul petto, ormai schiarendosi la voce. _Posto sbagliato, momento sbagliato... non voleva- non è successo per colpa sua. Non se l'è cercata, o..._ Un respiro improvviso, anche se inutile. _Non lascerò che-_ e s'interrompe, probabilmente conscio che c'è poco che possa fare davvero. _Non lo permetterò_ , ribadisce, con meno convinzione. Lexy accenna un sorriso che spera sia rassicurante, si rialza con un certo sforzo e si avvicina al ragazzo. _Si chiama Kade._

«Kade...? Come ti senti?», mormora, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Lui sussulta, si sposta di scatto, poi la mette a fuoco davvero.

«Come sai come mi chiamo?» Lo spettro scuote il capo. _Non dirglielo, per favore._ Lexy si stringe nelle spalle.

«Eh, sai come siamo noi vigilanti... sappiamo un sacco di cose di tutti», butta lì, sperando di suonare convincente. «Posso portarti da qualche parte? A casa?»

«No!», esclama, gli occhi scuri sgranati. «No, ai miei prenderebbe un colpo...» Lo guarda un istante, coperto di sangue incrostato, e non può fare a meno di dargli ragione.

«Ti posso portare in una clinica che conosco», propone quindi.

«Non ho soldi per una clinica», ribatte lui, amaramente.

«Non devi pagare niente», lo rassicura, aiutandolo ad alzarsi. «Non preoccuparti. È un posto sicuro... è dove vado io, quando mi faccio male.» Lui barcolla per qualche momento. «Come ti senti?»

«Una merda», risponde lui, quasi in automatico. «Cioè... grazie», aggiunge, riluttante. «Non volevo sembrare- So che ho rischiato-»

«Tranquillo.» Lexy accenna di nuovo un sorriso, poi guarda lo spettro con la coda dell'occhio. «Devi proprio avere un angelo custode, o qualcosa del genere», aggiunge.

«Dev'essere Brandon», mormora Kade, sguardo basso, scostandosi dal volto i capelli neri, intrisi di sangue. «So che è lui. So che è con me.» Brandon sembra allarmato, ma Lexy non è così stupita. Per quanto gli spettri non possano davvero interagire con facilità col mondo, non è la prima volta che riescono a farsi percepire... volutamente o meno. «I miei dicono-» S'interrompe, con un sorriso storto. «Cioè, so che pensano di farlo per il mio bene, ma... io so che c'è.» Si asciuga gli occhi con le mani, furtivamente, e lei finge di non aver visto nulla.

_Sa che sono qui?,_ sussurra Brandon, stupito. _Come fa a...?_

«Sono sicura che hai ragione», gli risponde, mettendogli la mano sulla spalla. «A volte gli spiriti dei nostri cari vegliano su di noi... si sentono, vero?» Lui annuisce in silenzio, senza poter vedere lo spirito che si copre il volto con le mani, muto per qualche momento. «Ora, però... chiuderesti gli occhi, per favore?», continua, costringendosi a spezzare l'atmosfera.

«Eh?», ribatte Kade, con aria confusa; ma chiude comunque gli occhi, e Lexy teletrasporta lui e sé stessa via da lì, alla clinica, lasciando il tetto silenzioso e sporco di sangue secco, ed un Pixy Stix vuoto abbandonato a terra.


	27. Writober, Day 27: Luce

Nel cielo cupo e opaco, una luna quasi piena si sforza di essere alla pari con la sua versione di sogno. Ma anche la più grande e luminosa delle lune piene non può vincere il confronto con la Luna dell'Oltre. Sotto le luci al neon, coi corti capelli neri che riflettono ora ciano, ora magenta, Keira si infila le mani in tasca e sbadiglia.  
Non è sicura che sia stata una buona idea. A volte è meglio non conoscersi dall'altra parte. Ma. Ma è una curiosa del cazzo, lo deve ammettere. Così ora è lì, all'incrocio di due strade, sotto la luce lampeggiante e satura, che comunque sembra scolorita rispetto alla sua realtà, e aspetta. Sbadiglia di nuovo, nascondendosi lil volto con le mani.

«Già stanca?», la canzona una voce familiare. Keira si volta di scatto.  
Il ragazzo ha una giacca chiara, ed è avvolto in buona parte in una grossa sciarpa bianca. Ha il naso un po' curvo, come la sua controparte nell'Oltre, e gli occhi sono fin troppo giallo ambra per poter passare inosservato. Da sotto un cappello di lana bianca, i capelli sono di un biondo platino chiarissimo. È alto quasi quanto lei, e la sta fissando nel modo più sfacciato in cui è mai stata guardata.

«Ciao, Blake», lo saluta, con un sorriso obliquo. «Non ho dormito molto, ieri.»

«L'abbiamo notato», constata lui, asciutto. Si stringono la mano – lui ha una stretta salda, ma che dura troppo poco – poi lui affonda le mani fredde in tasca e nasconde il naso nella sciarpa.

«Alcuni di noi hanno degli esami per cui studiare» gli risponde senza prendersela. Blake ha più sarcasmo che buonsenso, e se non lo conoscesse bene probabilmente lo manderebbe a fanculo. Ma dal momento che, in mezzo a tutto quel sarcasmo, c'è un piccolo cuoricino sensibile, Keira si morde la lingua e lascia stare.

«Sei qui da molto?» Lei scuote il capo.

«Meno di cinque minuti.» C'è qualche momento di silenzio, in cui si studiano a vicenda.

«Ti immaginavo diversa», conclude lui, alla fine, distogliendo lo sguardo e puntandolo sulle auto che passano. Keira inarca un sopracciglio.

«Diversa tipo?»

«Ti immaginavo... più valchiria», risponde lui, con un accenno di sorriso storto che sbuca a malapena dalla sciarpa. «Sai. Una donnona di un metro e novanta, tutta spalle.» Dal suo metro e settantacinque di un fisico che un ragazzo, volendo essere gentile, ha definito “piatto, ma interessante”, Keira inarca anche l'altro sopracciglio. «Bionda, con treccione», aggiunge lui, dopo un breve silenzio. «Occhi azzurri, magari.»

«Dio, spero di non averti deluso troppo.» Coglie il riflesso dei propri occhi in una vetrina: scuri, non neri come sua madre, ma con una nota di miele. L'esatto opposto di azzurri, comunque. Lui sbuffa dal naso, divertito.

«Non mi dire che non ti eri fatta nessuna idea.» Keira si stringe nelle spalle.

«Non è la prima volta che mi incontro con gente dell'Oltre. Non mi aspettavo niente di specifico.» Le scappa una mezza risata. «Ti aspettavi che dicessi qualcosa su degli occhiali, magari?»

«Colpevole», ammette lui. «Mi è già successo.» Si scambiano un sorriso divertito.

«Keira!», grida una voce femminile, qualche metro più in là. Si voltano entrambi, stavolta. La ragazza che viene loro incontro ha i capelli color rame, raccolti in una lunga coda di cavallo; ha un cappotto di un arancio cupo, ed una borsa a tracolla da cui pendono decine di pupazzetti. Assieme a lei c'è un ragazzo un po' più grande; alto e magro, ha lineamenti orientali, almeno in parte, ed è coperto da un giaccone grigio chiaro. Accenna un sorriso, mentre la ragazza – Sienna, immagina a questo punto – le si getta contro, abbracciandola. «Blake!», esclama subito dopo, cercando di abbracciare anche lui; Blake si scosta, ed Alban gli porge la mano.

«Scusate il suo entusiasmo», dice Alban, la voce profonda che quasi stona col fisico magro. Non sembra davvero scusarsi, per amor del vero. Sembra più una specie di scherzo fra loro, visto come ridacchia Sienna.

«A posto così», risponde Keira, rispondendo brevemente all'abbraccio. Sienna rivolge su di lei due grandi occhioni fra il bruno ed il verde, fa un sorrisetto da ragazzina e la lascia andare. E poi Blake viene abbracciato, che lo voglia o meno. Lui tollera, immobile, mentre Keira e Alban si stringono la mano.

«È... strano, incontrarsi così», commenta lui, studiandola con curiosità. Keira fa spallucce.

«Un po'», ammette, «ma meno che avere un branco misto.» Lui sorride e accenna una risata.

«Touché, Kay.»

«Quindi...», fa poi Sienna, liberando Blake, «io sono molto contenta, eh, non fraintendetemi, ma mi chiedevo... come mai quest'incontro?» La guarda, ma Keira allarga le mani.

«Non guardare me, l'idea non è stata mia.» Sienna inclina il capo di lato, incuriosita, e Keira indica Blake con un cenno del capo. «Chiedi a lui.»

«Sì, è stata una mia idea», ammette Blake, abbassando la sciarpa dal volto e rivelando una bocca sottile e mobile, che in quel momento ha una piega molto seria. Lo guardano tutti e tre, d'improvviso in silenzio. «Il fatto è che mi serve aiuto», continua, con la stessa smorfia di qualcuno che abbia addentato un boccone amaro.

«Per...?», indaga Alban, quando lui non prosegue. Blake stringe le labbra in una linea, e Keira sente una sgradevole sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco.

«Sono stato Corrotto.» Le parole rimangono sospese nell'aria umida e fredda. Nel silenzio attonito che segue, le macchine continuano a passare, indifferenti, sotto la luce ciano e magenta dei neon.


	28. Writober, Day 28: Ponte

Martha, meglio conosciuta come Jasmine, si guarda attorno con un pelo di panico. Non lo definirebbe più di un pelo, no – insomma, è solo... si è solo persa, che sarà mai. Impreca mentalmente. Se si fosse ricordata di mettere la biancheria al contrario, tutto questo non sarebbe successo! Ma no, lei doveva _scordarsi_ proprio oggi. Brava! Brava, Martha!  
Immobile in un prato dall'erba color magenta, si volta a controllare se gli alberi siano ancora lì. Ovviamente la risposta è un gigantesco, fotonico NO, COL CAZZO, perché figurarsi se alla Elsewhere University ritrovi gli alberi dove li hai lasciati, anche se ti sei inoltrata di letteralmente un metro.  
Si volta di nuovo verso il ponte, una cosetta traballante fatta di assi e corda che sembra uscita dal peggior cliché della storia dei cliché.  
E gli alberi, gli stupidi alberi sono _dall'altra parte.  
_ Martha inspira dal naso. Ok, non deve alterarsi. Non è la prima volta che ha a che fare con i Patrizi. “Logica”, per loro, è quasi una parolaccia. Si guarda attorno con più attenzione.  
È sola? È sola.  
Bene, questo significa che chiunque abbia deciso di prenderla di mira è dall'altra parte. Con passo deciso – ma molto, molto cauto – Martha si avventura sul ponte.

Il passaggio si rivela esattamente tanto traballante quanto sembra, e lei fissa lo sguardo davanti a sé, ben attenta a non guardare in basso. Finché non è il basso a guardare lei, con occhi enormi ed una bocca ancor più enorme, sorridente, piena di _davvero troppi denti_. Martha trema, stringe le mani sulla corda che forma il parapetto e non distoglie lo sguardo. Mai dare segno di debolezza, davanti a Loro.

«Buonasera», dice, con un piglio quasi marziale che sembra prendere il volto in contropiede.

«E a te, minuta creaturina», risponde il volto, con un tono che vibra fra le pareti, quasi come le fusa di un gatto. Un gatto sproporzionatamente grande, ma comunque un gatto. Sbatte le palpebre sugli enormi occhi viola, con le pupille a fessura.

«A cosa devo questo invito?» Se il... coso... crede di intimorirla solo perché è enorme, beh, ha proprio capito male. Malissimo! Martha stringe le labbra in una linea.

«Invito?» risponde la creatura, sempre con lo stesso tono che ricorda le fusa di un gatto. «Temo che tu sia capitata qui per puro caso, minuscola entità!» Come no? E lei è Donald Trump.

«Ah», risponde invece, il tono piatto. «Increscioso. Meglio che me ne vada subito, allora.» Riprende ad attraversare il ponte, ma le fusa della creatura lo fanno vibrare a tal punto che è costretta a fermarsi.

«Cielo, che scortesia!», esclama l'entità, facendo vibrare il ponte a tal punto che, per un istante, Martha teme di cadere. «Andarsene così, senza aver scambiato due parole, o settecento; o aver accettato una tazza di te e di me!» Ah no, se crede di fregarla così, ha capito male.

«Splendida creatura», ribatte difatti, «sarebbe ben più scortese, da parte mia, restare qui senza un formale invito! Non potrei mai.»

«Senza una presentazione, perfino!», continua l'entità, imperterrita. «Non mi hai nemmeno detto il tuo nome, creaturina deliziosa!» Qualcosa in quel “deliziosa” le da i brividi.

«Mi puoi chiamare Jasmine», risponde, molto attentamente; perché non è bello mentire deliberatamente, e quella è la verità: può chiamarla Jasmine, non ci sono impedimenti alla cosa, no?

«Jasmine? Che nome florealescente!» Martha è abbastanza sicura che la parola sia inventata, ma preferisce sorvolare. «E tu come vuoi chiamarmi, mia piccola creatura florosa?» Le fusa sono quasi assordanti, ed è sicura che i denti siano solo aumentati. Può vedersi riflessa negli enormi occhi dell'entità, e non le piace quello che vede.

«Mio caro Grangatto del Ponte Profondo», ribatte Martha, che rifiuta di farsi divorare, o rapire, o quel che sia, «come trovare un nome adatto ad un'entità come te?» L'entità esplode in una risata, e Martha può sentire la vibrazione attraverso le corde.

«Grangatto del Ponte Profondo!», esclama, roboante. «Che nomenclatura ammaliante! Che definizione prelibata!» Martha si limita ad annuire. Dare nomi è un po' una sua specialità personale. «Mia carissima Jasmine, chi mai potrebbe divorare una personcina di tale esperienza nel definire il suo prossimo? Oh, non io, non certo io, certo che no.» Martha azzarda un altro passo in avanti. «Forse mio fratello, forse; ma non io, certo che no», ribadisce il Grangatto, mentre lei si concede altri due o tre passi in avanti, con la salvezza dall'altra parte sempre più vicina e la sensazione che la fregatura debba arrivare da un momento all'altro. «Certo, d'altro canto», continua il Grangatto, ed il tono di voce si fa più profondo e minaccioso, «mio fratello non sono altro che io stesso, quindi-»

E probabilmente vorrebbe concludere con un finale ad effetto, ma Martha non ha nessuna intensione di essere divorata proprio _oggi_. Né domani, a dire il vero, o mai. Tirando fuori la sua arma segreta – un sacchetto di limatura di ferro che porta al collo sempre, anche quando dorme – lo scaglia verso il basso, verso la creatura. Quando il sacchetto impatta e si apre, il Grangatto lancia uno strillo così acuto da lasciarla rintronata, ma Martha non si ferma e, quasi arrancando, prosegue fino a raggiungere il terreno.

«Sono davvero affranta», ansima, rialzandosi e correndo verso gli alberi, «ma temo davvero- è terribile, ma devo proprio andare, e-» Viene interrotta da un ruggito, e parole che rombano così forte da non poter essere comprese... ma ci tiene davvero, dopotutto? La risposta è no.  
Così, senza farsi altre domande né voltarsi né, soprattutto, chiedersi se la creatura l'abbia davvero insultata come le è sembrato, Martha corre a perdifiato verso la linea degli alberi, gettandosi dentro di essa appena in tempo per vedere l'ombra del Grangatto sovrastarla.  
E poi tutto è normale, e lei si è gettata per terra uscendo dai cespugli del bosco, dopo essere _letteralmente_ entrata fra la linea degli alberi di un fottutissimo metro. Alcune persone la guardano perplesse – gente del primo anno, ovviamente, che ancora non _sa_ – ma la maggior parte non è sorpresa. Kant, uno del terzo anno con cui studia, si avvicina e le porge una mano, aiutandola a rialzarsi.

«Scordato di mettere la biancheria al contrario?», le chiede, comprensivo. Martha annuisce, si assesta la borsa dei libri in spalla e si spazzola le ginocchia dei jeans. «Successo anche a me. Sei a posto? Serve qualcosa?» Martha alza la mano al collo, dove stacca quel che rimane del cordoncino.

«Della nuova limatura di ferro, mi sa.»


	29. Writober, Day 29: Rosso

Rosso. Rosso è il cielo al tramonto di fronte a lei, pennellate scarlatte gettate fra le nubi; rossi sono i papaveri ai lati della strada, ondeggianti dolcemente alla brezza serale, rosso è il sangue che le gocciola dalle mani, che i suoi piedi nudi imprimono sull'asfalto.

_Corri. Corri, non fermarti._

Una rapida occhiata alle spalle – veloce, veloce, non deve rischiare di cadere. Per un secondo non vede nulla, e prova un senso di sollievo che la fa quasi scoppiare a piangere – ma poi, con la coda dell'occhio, nota il guizzo scuro che la segue. Si volta di nuovo e cerca di accelerare, ma è stanca, i piedi le fanno male, e non è sicura che le bastino le forze.

_Corri! Più veloce!_

Le braccia ferite sanguinano copiosamente, lasciando una traccia rosso acceso che sembra palpitare contro l'asfalto grigio e smorto. Rosso è il suo sangue, rosso è il tramonto, e rossa è la paura dentro di lei.  
Il suono di ruote sull'asfalto la costringe a rallentare, a voltarsi di nuovo, allarmata. Un'auto grigia rallenta accanto a lei, e una giovane donna si sporge dal finestrino, angosciata.

«Oddio, ma sei ferita! Aspetta, ti aiutiamo!» L'auto fa qualche metro ancora, poi si ferma in mezzo alla strada; lei è costretta a cercare di aggirarla, ma la donna esce dalla macchina e la prende fra le braccia, fermandola. «Ehi... ehi! Calma, è tutto apposto, adesso», le dice con dolcezza, le sopracciglia aggrottate di preoccupazione. Ha gli occhi azzurri e il volto rotondo, dolce; mentre l'uomo che esce dalla macchina dopo di lei è alto e magro, con capelli scuri come il terriccio fertile. «Nick, dio, dammi una mano...» Lui si avvicina, la sorregge con gentilezza; le maniche della camicia assorbono il suo sangue, e lei sente il senso di colpa farle spuntare le lacrime agli occhi. Non dovrebbe succedere.

«Va tutto bene, tranquilla», la rassicura l'uomo, aiutandola a sedere sul sedile della macchina.

_Corri! CORRI ORA!_

Cerca di riprendere a scappare, ma lui la trattiene, e lei è così stanca e debole che gli crolla fra le braccia, piangendo. Non dovrebbe essere lì.

«Ehi, non avere paura», le dice la donna, tornando con una cassetta del pronto soccorso in mano. Le si china vicino, e lei può contemplare il maglioncino chiaro, intriso del suo sangue. «Adesso ti medico questi brutti tagli», continua, prendendo il disinfettante. Lei trema. Sa di doversene andare, subito. Ma non può, oh, non può, perché il cielo è rosso sangue stasera, e qualcuno si prende cura di lei dopo tanto tempo. Poi se ne accorge.  
Nick è immobile, osserva qualcosa oltre le spalle della donna, lungo la strada. Un senso di gelo le stringe lo stomaco all'improvviso; alza lo sguardo a suo volta, senza vedere nulla che non sia un guizzare con la coda dell'occhio.

_È qui! Corri subito! Ora!!_

Le gambe non le ubbidiscono, si limitano a scattare in modo strano, dinoccolato, come succede quando si colpisce il nervo. La donna alza lo sguardo per chiederle qualcosa, un sorriso gentile sul volto, ma qualunque cosa voglia dire viene interrotta dall'improvviso suono gorgogliante che le esce dalle labbra, assieme ad un getto di sangue che le investe il torso. Per una frazione di secondo, lei rimane immobile.  
Nick grida, mentre lei viene travolta dal corpo della donna, che cade mollemente in avanti, il fiato ancora gorgogliante, come se non riuscisse a respirare. Grida anche lei, ma piano, flebilmente, così stanca che non c'è nemmeno più spazio per il terrore. Ci vuole un po' per liberarsi dal corpo di lei, e quando riesce, Nick è a terra – no, _i pezzi di Nick_ sono a terra – sparsi ovunque attorno alla macchina, in un cerchio di sangue e interiora.

Ancora una volta, come da più di mille anni, l'Esca si volta e ricomincia a correre, coperta di sangue suo e non suo. Le lacrime le rigano il volto, il dolore e la stanchezza sono un'unica cosa col suo corpo, e la sua maledizione è ben lungi dal finire. Ma non c'è nulla che possa fare.  
Il cielo rossastro scolora in un colore violaceo che ricorda il sangue. Le prime stelle si affacciano, irrequiete. Una lama di luna la guarda con disapprovazione. L'Esca continua a correre, come fa da mille anni, come farà per altri mille anni, come forse farà fino alla fine dei tempi, quando il cielo è rosso.


	30. Writober, Day 30: Sogno

VV-s302-cF67.6-B, meglio conosciuta come Vela, contempla il panorama con la fronte aggrottata. Il cielo è azzurro, ma smette di esistere nel momento in cui Marany non lo osserva. C'è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato, tutto attorno a lei, a cominciare dal fatto che nessun testo scritto ha senso. La cosa la disturba.

«Non penso sia stata una buona idea», cerca di dire alla sua compagna, Marany, pilota di droni da esplorazione; ma Marany è addormentata, e tutto ciò che ottiene è un vago senso di confusione da parte sua.  
È stata, ovviamente, un'idea di Marany. Le cattive idee nascono quasi sempre dalla sua compagna di lavoro, anche se lei si vergogna ad ammettere di averle quasi sempre assecondate. Ma questa... questa sembra un'idea _particolarmente_ pessima.  
Le IA non sognano. Non hanno bisogno di farlo, e se vogliono sperimentare qualcosa di analogo, hanno ordinate e comprensibili, sensate proiezioni virtuali, che permettono loro di programmare mondi che funzionino come desiderano.  
Ma gli organici sognano, e l'esperienza è, per le IA, qualcosa di estremamente sfuggente. I macchinari di registrazione mostrano per lo più scenari senza senso, che è difficile capire come possano risultare realistici agli occhi, o alla mente, dei biologici. Vela ha sempre scartato i sogni come una di quelle cose incomprensibili, prettamente biologiche, che non può capire.  
Ma poi, ovviamente, è arrivata Marany. Marany che è una mezzafae di ennesima generazione, con le sue due paia di occhi castani e l'entusiasmo esagerato. Sembra che non sia mai stanca o a corto di energie, ma Vela ha letto che è normale per i mezzifae. E ha tante idee. Milioni di idee.

Tutte discutibili.

E allora perché, si chiede Vela con un sospiro, perché mai ha pensato che fosse una buona idea accettare questa?  
Addormentarsi restando in una fusione è difficile, nel migliore dei casi. Per una persona come Marany è quasi impossibile, non senza sedativi; ma molti sedativi inibiscono i sogni, così hanno dovuto ricorrere ad un incantesimo. Marany si è fatta un incantesimo da sola, ed ora sono incastrate in un sogno che, è sicura, dal punto di vista di Marany è normalissimo, ma non lo è per lei. Non lo è per nulla!  
In principio c'è stato il niente. Sentire una mente così vuota e calma è stato... strano. Non solo per la quiete, ma perché le ha permesso di percepire tutta una serie di funzionamenti sottostanti, che di solito sono coperti dall'istinto e dai pensieri – specialmente nel caso di Marany, Dei, Marany ha _così tanti pensieri_ , costantemente, ogni minuto! Ma nel sonno, anche la sua mente irrefrenabile si è acquietata, e per un po', Vela ha potuto contemplare in pace le basi della mente di Marany; il subconscio, gli istinti base, il modo in cui il cervello biologico indica al cuore di battere, ai polmoni di respirare, al corpo di non muoversi troppo nel sonno.

Affascinante.

E poi si è cominciata a generare questa _cosa_ , questo pseudo-mondo che ha senso solo quando viene osservato. Si sente a disagio, si sente fuori posto, e vuole solo uscire. Ma non può interrompere la fusione da sola, non con il cervello di Marany incapace di rispondere al suo nel modo corretto. Quindi è incastrata lì, col sogno, questa cosa illogica, senza senso e che le causa un grave disagio, che le scorre attorno come acido.

**Attenzione: errore rilevato nel modulo logico.**

Il piccolo avviso lampeggia in un angolo della sua visuale, e Vela sente l'inquietudine prendere possesso di lei. La diagnostica che fa partire le restituisce un errore raro; un danno causato dal conflitto fra la percezione e il calcolo logico del processore cristallino.

_Risoluzione del problema._

**Disattivare il modulo logico ora?** Vela sbatte le palpebre. Nei suoi quarant'anni di vita, non le è mai successo di ricevere un prompt simile. Anzi, disattivare il modulo logico è fortemente sconsigliato, è una delle prime cose che vengono insegnate.

_Prossimo?_

**Non ci sono altre risoluzioni disponibili.  
** **Disattivare il modulo logico ora?**

Con un nodo di ansia nella gola che è puramente metaforico, Vela disattiva il modulo logico.

**Modulo logico disattivato.** E dopo questo avviso, le parole perdono di senso e logica, e d'improvviso il mondo dei sogni sembra perfettamente sensato, o almeno, lo sembra fino a che Marany non si sveglia, e si trova a dover riattivare il modulo logico manualmente.

«Ti odio, Marany», sono le prime parole che le escono di bocca, mentre la sua compagna ride sbalordita.


	31. Writober, Day 31: Nemico

L'allarme scatta così all'improvviso che Marany sobbalza, rovesciando l'infuso alla frutta sul pavimento della navetta. Sbattendo le palpebre su tutti e quattro gli occhi, corre a prendere un panno per asciugare il casino, mentre l'allarme continua a fischiare, angoscioso.

«Ma che c'è?!», strilla, al di sopra della cacofonia.

«Guarda che hai settato tu questo allarme», le risponde la voce calma e pacata di Vela, l'IA della nave.

«Ma veramente ho settato solo un allarme per-» S'interrompe di botto. Può sentirlo, adesso; come una lieve spinta interiore, la sensazione di una corda pizzicata. «Merda», mormora, lasciando il panno a terra.

«C'è un fae in avvicinamento», continua Vela, senza scomporsi. «Immagino che vogliamo prendere provvedimenti.» Marany deglutisce, annuendo. Non è il, come dicono i suoi colleghi? Il suo primo rodeo? Non è la prima volta che scappa dai fae nello spazio. Quello che i suoi colleghi non sanno, e per la verità non sa quasi nessuno, è che non sarebbe la prima volta che Marany si trova faccia a faccia con un fae, e non riesce a fuggire. Apre e chiude nervosamente le mani, cercando di calmarsi. «Marany, i tuoi valori indicano che sei stressata», continua l'IA, con una traccia di preoccupazione nella voce. «Hai bisogno di aiuto?»

«No, no», si costringe a dire, tirandosi in piedi di fretta. Urta il tavolo col fianco, nemmeno se ne accorge davvero. Si precipita ai comandi, buttandosi sulla poltroncina con forza tale da farla scricchiolare. «È... è vicino?», chiede, controllando i dati del proiettore.

«Non ancora», risponde Vela, ancora con lo stesso tono preoccupato. «Abbiamo almeno... tenendoci larghe, abbiamo quindici minuti per allontanarci.»

«Meglio sbrigarci», bisbiglia Marany, più a sé stessa che alla nave. Prende i comandi e fa per procedere manualmente.

«Marany... non credo sia il caso di procedere manualmente, proprio ora.»

«Sono un'ottima pilota e lo sai», le risponde, con la gola chiusa.

«Considerati i tuoi valori da attacco di panico, non penso sia rilevante», continua la voce dell'IA, stavolta severa. «Unisciti alla fusione e togliamoci di qui, Marany. Adesso, prima che il fae ti percepisca.» Marany vorrebbe davvero risponderle male – mandarla a quel paese, magari, o farle notare che non è una bambina, o perché no, fare una qualche arguta osservazione sulla natura biologica. Ma la verità è che Vela ha ragione, e lei è sull'orlo dell'attacco di panico. Così, nonostante l'impeto di ribellione, poggia la mano sul pannello di fusione.

Marany-Vela apre gli occhi su una quantità di sensori molto superiore a quella di un corpo biologico. I sensori della nave danno allo spazio un aspetto molto differente, rispetto al vasto buio punteggiato di occasionali stelle. Attraverso i sensi della nave, Marany-Vela può percepire da lontano il fae. Il che non è mai un buon segno, perché se percepisci un fae, lui, probabilmente, percepisce te.  
L'entità vira sensibilmente verso di loro, e Marany-Vela spinge sul motore a cristalli. Scattano in avanti, verso uno spazio di nulla. _Non va bene_ , si dice la coscienza ibrida. _Meglio una zona di passaggio, qui è troppo vuoto. Niente asteroidi, niente lune, niente sistemi solari... non c'è modo di sfuggirgli._ Una breve pausa di pensiero, della durata di un millesimo di secondo. _Prepariamoci a uno spaziosalto.  
_ Una parte di lei non è entusiasta. Lo spaziosalto senza preparazione è sgradevole a dir poco, e provare a farlo in fusione è quasi la garanzia per un bello svenimento da sovraccarico sensoriale. Ma ci sono metodi per aggirare il problema, e Marany-Vela provvede subito ad anestetizzare il proprio corpo. Mentre la fusione calcola la direzione del salto ed il luogo d'arrivo, il fae si avvicina; la sua presenza una vibrazione in crescendo, che risulta difficile ignorare. O almeno, che sarebbe difficile ignorare, se non fosse per la presenza di Vela. La sua vibrazione magica, ben più vicina, attenua quella del fae. Marany-Vela ha ancora tempo.  
 _Spaziosalto pronto._ Normalmente ci sarebbe un conto alla rovescia: ma non avrebbe senso, e Marany-Vela, semplicemente, salta; convincendo lo spazio che due punti sono ben più vicini di quanto non siano davvero. I suoi sensi ottenebrati non registrano nulla, se non un vago senso di disagio e spostamento, e quando escono dall'altra parte, Marany-Vela si rilassa leggermente.  
Il fae è ancora alle loro spalle, ovviamente: che senso ha mai lo spazio per un'entità del genere? “Qui” o “Lì” è uguale, due definizioni del tutto irrilevanti. Ma adesso, l'agile navetta può scivolare fra gli asteroidi, con gli scudi che scostano violentemente i più piccoli, mandandoli a carambolare gli uni contro gli altri, come in un gioco di bocce. Marany-Vela, però, non sta giocando: prende nota delle probabilità e degli urti, del modo in cui gli spostamenti si svolgono, e mentre una parte della sua mente fusa si occupa di manovrare all'interno del campo di asteroidi ad una velocità fin troppo elevante per essere saggia, il resto si occupa di tenere d'occhio il nemico.  
Il fae sembra incerto. Si è addentrato nel campo di asteroidi, ma sta avendo difficoltà a stare loro dietro: nonostante la sua mente sia assurdamente complessa, non è avvezza ai calcoli probabilistici. O, se è per quello, ai calcoli in senso generale.  
 _Spaziosalto pronto_ , ricorda a sé stessa, constatando con orgoglio come gli asteroidi, urtandosi fra di loro, stiano riversandosi sul fae, che si sta impegnando a schivarli. La navetta esce dal campo come un proiettile, poi entrambe le coscienze concordano, ed un nuovo spaziosalto le riporta sulla rotta originaria, per quanto molto più in avanti.  
Il fae, ancora preso dalla gragnola di asteroidi che lo impegnano, non le segue, e loro proseguono ad alta velocità, attivando l'unità di mascheramento delle tracce fino a che possibile.  
 **Energia disponibile: 35%** , lampeggia alla fine un avviso dai sistemi della nave. **Disattivare unità di mascheramento?** Marany-Vela disattivano il mascheramento, abbassano la velocità, e quando tutto è tornato a livelli sicuri, si concedono di riprendere fiato.  
 _Stavolta ci è mancato poco_ , riflettono, contemplando le emissioni delle stelle attorno a loro. _Però ce l'abbiamo fatta anche stavolta_ , si dicono, sentendosi risollevate. Con un lampo di dispiacere per la separazione, Vela e Marany ritornano due entità separate, e Marany geme in preda alla nausea, raggomitolandosi sulla poltroncina.

«Marany? Come ti senti? Sono contenta che la manovra sia andata bene!», dice Vela, la voce sommessa ma allegra. Marany farfuglia qualcosa, rannicchiandosi più stretta. «...lo prenderò come un “anch'io”, eh?», conclude l'IA, serafica.


End file.
